Strange Happenings
by Halloween Night
Summary: Altair has just received word of multiple disappearances, including an Assassin. The only people that can help him a thirteen year old girl and an abandoned church full of children. Sort of an apprentice story at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story and my character, Tamar, were inspired by four songs: _Come Little Children _(_katethegreat19 _on youtbe), _Now We Are Free _(Hans Zimmer and Lisa Gerrard), _Heart of Courage_ (_Two Steps from Hell_) and _Ezio's Family_ (Jesper Kyd). I do not own Assassin's Creed, only Tamar and the children of Sanctuary.  
><strong>

**Strange Happenings  
><strong>

**Part 1  
><strong>

Masyaf

Altair Ibn La'Ahad frowned, staring at a map on his desk, golden eyes narrowed in frustration. He scratched his short, dark brown hair in the same way. It was strange that a piece of paper was making the Mentor show emotion. He had been the leader of the Assassins for months and was trying his best for the Order. But, there were those who thought he killed the former Mentor, Al-Mualin, to take his position. This, of course, was a misunderstanding. And, because of it, Altair didn't want any of them harmed.

Sighing, he pushed these thoughts from his mind. They were not the problem at hand right now. Again, Altair forced himself to gaze at the map. It was of Damascus. Scattered across it were X's. Counting them again, he got the same number. Twenty-six. And one Assassin symbol. He cursed under his breath because all of the X's were in different districts: Twelve in the poor, eight in the middle, and six in the rich.

"Dammit!" Altair slammed his fist on the table. "Nothing is making sense!" Taking a break, he began to look out the window. It was fall and the trees were just losing their leaves. He watched the leaves fall, but, no matter how hard he tried, the map could not leave his mind.

"Is everything alright, Brother?" a familiar voice came from behind him. Turning, Altair saw Malik Al-Sayf and Maria Thorpe. Both had worried faces. He hesitated before calling them over.

"Come," he waved them over. As they approached the map, he continued. "What do you see?" They both studied the map in silence.

"Damascus?" Maria asked, giving Altair a questioning look.

"What do the X's mean?" Malik spoke up, still looking at the map. "There are many of them."

"Disappearances," Altair answered. His friend looked up immediately.

"And the symbol of our Creed?" his voice had a hint of panic. The Mentor looked down with guilt.

"Munir Al Daye is missing." This came as a great shock. An Assassin, missing? That was unheard of. Looking back up, he continued. "As my duty as Master and Mentor, I must find out the fate of our Brother. Malik, in my absence, you will protect Masyaf," Malik tipped his head at this. "Maria, you will-"

"Be going with," she interrupted. Altair looked shocked at this remark. "Altair, don't deny that there are some that still hate me here because of my past. Also, even though I trust Malik, I don't trust being here." Seeing no way out of this, he nodded.

"Fine, we leave at sundown."

* * *

><p>Damascus<p>

Tamar ran and leaped over rooftops. Her short, wild black hair whipped through the air. Her green eyes showed joy like the smirk on her lips. She wore a light grey tunic that was wrinkled and stained. She had a sleeveless robe that went down to her ankles, which was black. Unlike most girls of thirteen, she wore dark brown leggings, which were in the same condition as her shirt. There were no shoes on her feet.

Peeking over her shoulder, her smirk got wider. The guards that were chasing her were far behind her. Tamar was the fastest runner in Damascus, and it helped a lot when she knew the city like the back of her hand. Knowing an alley was approaching, she raced towards it. She dropped, and began to blend with the crowds. Living in the poor district wasn't difficult, especially for a street-rat child. Tamar used to live in the middle, although she barely remembered the day she left it. But, she wanted to forget the months after.

"Tamar!" a boy's voice called. Looking around, she saw three boys on a corner. Moving through the crowd, she approached them.

"Did you get the food?" she asked. The boys smiled and showed her their sacs that were on their shoulders. One had bread and cheese. The second boy had fruit, such as apples and pears. The third had jars of fresh milk and water. Tamar looked around. "Where is Akmal?"

"He was with us, but then he disappeared," answered one of the boys. He shrugged before continuing. "Something caught his eye, and he said he would be right back." Trying not to panic, she sighed.

"I'll go find him," she spoke. "Go back to Sanctuary. I swear I'll be back. Good job!" She turned, beginning to climb the closest building.

"Good luck, Sister!" another boy shouted. Tamar smiled as she reached the rooftop. She wasn't their actual sister, they weren't even related. She was the only one to take them in and the one who understood their pain. Leaping over the roofs again, she looked for Akmal. She started in the market place. When there was no sign of him, she leaped to the the alleyways. Tamar's heart began to pound as panic rose inside her.

"Get off me!" a boy's voice shouted. Instantly recognizing the voice, she rushed to the alley and jumped down. Right in front of her were five soldiers carrying away a thirteen year old boy. He had dark brown hair, which was held firmly by a hand of a guard. Brown eyes narrowed in fear and anger. He had a cut by his eye and a bloody lip. His black tunic was smeared with dirt and wrinkles. His arms were held by two soldiers. His dark brown pants were covered in dirt. Akmal struggled to break free, but he was fighting a losing battle.

"Quiet, stupid boy!" shouted one the guards. He smacked the child across the face. Rage filling her, Tamar picked up a plank that was against the wall. Running, she swung it into the closest guard's head. He fell to the ground, hard.

"Who's next?" she asked with anger in her voice. The remaining guards, who were enraged of what happened to their comrade, smirked. A child was threatening them? A _female_ child? They couldn't help but smirk. Strangely, so was Tamar. She was smiling at their stupidity. She rushed at the first guard and rammed the plank into his stomach, shattering it. The man leaned over from the impact, but, she wasn't done. Grabbing the tunic, she punched him repeatedly in the face. When she released him, he fell to the ground with a broken nose, bloody lip, and some broken teeth.

"Capture the bitch!" One charged, taking out his sword. Tamar jumped out of the way, then grabbed his sword arm. Keeping a firm hold, she kicked him in the groin. When he hunched over, she kneed him in the face. She expected the other two soldiers, but found them unconscious. Akmal was panting, his hands in fists. He smiled at her. But, she didn't share it. Instead, she glared at him.

"What?" he asked, shocked. Tamar crossed her arms.

"You know what," she spat back. "We're supposed to looking after the children, not going into alleyways, looking for trouble!"

"Like you do any better!" he snapped back. "You're worse than I am! Coming back to Sanctuary with bloody lips, black eyes, even broken bones! I-"

"Let's talk about this later, we promised the kids we would return to them." The two kids left in uneasy silence.

**AN: I only described Tamar and Akmal because they are the major characters and everyone knows what Altair, Malik, and Maira look like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Damascus

Altair and Maria arrived at Damascus by nighttime. The moonlight was the only thing guiding them to the Bureau, where they stayed the night. The next mourning, Altair went to talk to the Rafiq.

"When did Munir go missing?" he asked. In between them was the map. Maria was in the resting room, but was listening closely.

"A week ago," the Rafiq answered. "At first, I thought it was because he was on a mission. He had told me that he would be gone for days at a time. But, usually, that would be for two days. On the fourth day he was missing, I woke up to find this," he pointed at the map. "Unsure of what to do, I sent it to you." The Assassin looked confused.

"What was he looking for?" Altair questioned. The Rafiq shrugged.

"Munir never told me," he answered. "After he killed his target, he came back confused. It was like seeing you again, when you had to hunt down the nine. The day after the deed was done, he stayed. On the third day, he asked for a map of this city. Everyday he came in here were new marks on the map. I've taken a guess, and I think he was uncovering something never seen before. Before I sent this to you, I went every marked place on the map, and they all share the same story: They're empty houses." Altair looked at the clerk.

"Thank you for your information," he tipped his head, folding the map, and took his leave.

"Altair," the Rafiq spoke. "The best place you should search is the poor district. That's where Munir went most of the time. I hope you find the bastard that did this." The Assassin nodded and left with Maria. Leaping over buildings, Maria got curious.

"Who is Munir?" she asked as they landed. Altair stopped and looked at her. She stopped, too.

"He is one of the best Assassins we have ever had," he answered. "He's unusual because his favorite weapon were the throwing knives. He is a good man, even though he was trained by Abbas. I just hope we can find him alive." Taking out the map, Altair nodded South. "This way is to the closest house." He and Maria descended the building, walking the rest of the way.

When they found the house, it was all boarded up, except for the door. They walked in. It looked as if a family had lived there and were going to return: Nothing looked disturbed. While Maria was on the first floor, Altair went to the second floor. The first room he entered was the grand bed room. From the look of the clothes, a couple was living here. The second room was that of a child's. He picked up a toy doll that was so old, the stitching to the head come undone. Because of his quick reflexes, he caught the head.

Suddenly, there was a scream. Rushing to see what was wrong, Altair found an old beggar woman in the house that had startled Maria. She glanced at him.

"I suggest you heed my warning," she spoke, her voice shaking. "Stay out of this mess, Assassin. If one gets too close to the truth, there will be consequences. The one before was taken before he put the pieces together." And with that, she went out of the houses.

"Wait!" Altair ran out of the house, but found the woman was gone. Instead, someone had knocked him down from behind. He landed on his stomach. Looking up, his golden eyes met green ones.

* * *

><p>Tamar didn't mean to run into the hooded man. Once again, she was running from guards, but, it was because she, Akmal, and two other boys got in a fight with a group of rich boys that mocked the poor district. In Tamar's opinion, the punch was worth it, even if there were guards. Her group laughed as the group of boys cried to their mothers. That's when the guards were sent on them. She had tried to climb a building, but rocks were thrown at her and she was knocked down.<p>

So, as she was running, she made the mistake of looking behind. She collided with a hard, but movable object. Tamar, as she fell, rolled over the person and landed in front of him. They looked up at each other. She couldn't tear her eyes from his because they were golden, an eye color she never saw before.

"Tamar!" Akmal shouted from the rooftops. Snapping out of the trance, she noticed that the guards were closing in.

"Sorry!" She quietly apologized, getting up. She turned and ran.

"Tamar!" Akmal shouted again.

"What!" She yelled back, not looking at him. She ran up some crates. Tamar then jumped, and skipped across planks that were sticking out of the buildings.

"Hussein is in trouble!" was his only answer. Looking ahead, she saw guards had caught up to a eleven year old boy. Clenching her teeth, she ran faster.

* * *

><p>Altair got up when he saw the girl race off. He never saw anyone move that fast. Climbing the house he was in, he decided to follow her, all thoughts of the old woman had left him. He noticed that there were two other children running over the buildings. Free-running, he soon passed them, but, the girl was still ahead. Then he saw what she was approaching, or who she was approaching. There were guards surrounding a boy. Altair looked closely at his leg and noticed there was an arrow that went through his calf and went out of shin.<p>

"What is this?" he questioned. Why were guards attacking children? When he reached the corner of the building that was over-looking this, the Assassin watched in horror as the girl launched herself at a guard that was not facing her. She flung her arms around his neck, choking him. He collapsed to his knees. She released her grip, letting him fall. Altair knew the man wasn't dead, but that didn't stop the other guards from attacking the girl. The two other children that he passed leaped to help her.

Taking out his throwing knives, he used eagle vision. Now, he saw who his targets were. The first one he threw got a guard in the chest. Now the group looked at him. He threw some more, aiming at the throats or chests. Altair stopped when the children began to climb the building, carrying their injured friend. He threw one last knife, nailing the last guard in the face. He looked up to see if the children were still there. Like the woman, they were gone. Turning, he went to go check on Maria.

* * *

><p>"OW!" Hussein screamed in pain. The arrow went straight threw his leg and refused to let him walk. They were in a square area that was in the alley. Tamar, Akmal, and Sofian examined the leg.<p>

"Hussein," Tamar spoke, rolling up a rag. "Put this in your mouth and bite hard." He did as she told him. "Can you two hold his leg?" Nodding, Sofian and Akmal held his leg. Breaking off the feather end, she pulled out the whole arrow. The boy let out a whimper and spat out the cloth. Picking up another rag, Tamar tightly wrapped up the wound. Seeing it bleed through, she put on two more. Akmal and Sofian hoisted up Hussein, each putting an arm on their shoulders, began to carry him out and walk away.

"Who do you think that man was?" Akmal asked. Tamar shrugged.

"I don't know," she answered. "I literally just ran into him." The four of them laughed.

"Yeah, and he did save our lives," Sofian put in.

"True, but did you notice whose house he came of?" She asked. The three looked at her curiously. "Nakia's. Maybe someone finally noticed us! And then-"

"Tamar, no," Akmal retorted. "I understand what you are getting at, but no, the possibility is very low."

"But, did you see him kill those guards?" she explained. "He could do it! He could get rid of That Man!" Now, Akmal was glaring at her.

"Like _you _tried to do last year?" he spat. "You came back to Sanctuary broken and different. What if that happens to the man that just saved our lives?"

"I'm just trying to be hopeful," Tamar muttered.

"No, you're fulfilling your vendetta," Akmal remarked.

"I'll see later, then," she climbed up a building and was gone before anyone could say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you wanted to know what the names mean:<strong>

**Akmal: Perfected**

**Hussein: Good Looking  
><strong>

**Munir: Luminous, Bright, Shining**

**Nakia: Pure  
><strong>

** Sofian: Who Walks Fast**

**Tamar: Palm Tree**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

After the strange incident, Altair, Maria and the Rafiq began to look for answers. But, Altair couldn't stop thinking about how the guards had actually attacked children. He had a feeling a "war" between the children and guards had been going on for a long time, because when he saw the girl choke the guard, she knew what to do. The children had learned how to fight. One day, he decided to tell the Rafiq.

"Do you know of girl, I believe the name was Tamar, who lives off the streets?" The Assassin asked. The Rafiq scoffed.

"You mean a street-rat?" he asked. Altair was amazed by this reaction. "Not much is known of any child that becomes a street-rat. They just appear one day, with no back story." He was busy looking through a book, flipping through the pages. "Why would one interest you so? They are thieves, liars, and deceivers. No one trusts them." He set the book down and looked at the Assassin.

"How is their relations with the guards and soldiers?" He asked. The Rafiq cocked his head, giving him a questioning look. "When I first saw the children, they were attacked by guards. One of them had an arrow in his leg. Then others, including the girl I mentioned, attacked the guards to get to their friend. Is there something about this city I don't know?" Altair answered. The Rafiq sighed.

"Altair," the elderly man looked at him. "I have lived inside this city for so many years to know it is, in a way, a person. This city has secrets that it doesn't want to share. In time, it will release them. But, right now, the issue is about Munir, not some child thief who ran away from her parents." Altair couldn't help, but glare at him.

"Rafiq," he spoke, trying to control his rage. "It is our job and duty to protect the innocent. I know Munir needs our help, but if there something wrong here, in this city, I need to know." The Rafiq, though, kept silent, staying true to his own words. Altair, enraged, took off to find information.

* * *

><p>Tamar looked at the building were the hooded man lived. The sun was just beginning to set. She thought it strange that she never noticed that building before. All she knew was that there was a cranky, old man that lived there. Tamar rubbed the back of head where the man threw a bottle at her. That was also the first time she heard "street-rat". From underneath her tunic, she pulled out an oval locket with a bird design on it. She always kept it close to her and closed, scared that she would lose its contents. Out of habit, she rubbed it.<p>

_This is a sign that we are_ _family_, a familiar voice crept into her head. Tamar forced back the tears that began to blur her vision. Now, she grasped her locket for dear life, as love, hurt, loss, and hatred filled her heart all at once. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Jumping, she grabbed the hand, twisting it as she turned. The person was Akmal. She released his hand.

"I thought you were one of _them_," she scowled. Akmal rubbed his wrist. Then, he noticed her necklace and her face.

"Is this your new escape place?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he continued with a sigh. "I know you miss Matthew, but, please, you need to be with us, not living in the past. Trust me, I can understand your pain, your hatred. Just let me in so I can help." He then wrapped his arms around her, giving her a gentle hug. Even though she returned the hug, rage still grew. But, it wasn't for Akmal. It was for someone else, someone who deserved to die. Releasing the hug, she looked back at the building.

"I am guessing you found where the man lives," he shook his head. "I told you, do not get him involved. Lately, there is a rumor that another man who got close to the truth and he went missing. Don't do this to someone who just got here." Akmal put a hand on her shoulder and turned. "Oh, and you are in the Khuffals district, I believe you should know." He smiled as he saw her eyes widen.

"Then, I will see you at Sanctuary," Tamar almost laughed as she ran out the gang's district, Akmal at her heels. She could beat guards and soldiers, but, other kids that lived on the street was another problem. The first reason was, they both fought dirty and she could only take on three. Other three, and she was a goner. But, as she left, she caught a glimpse of a figure entering through the room.

* * *

><p>Altair, with his hood down, looked up as he heard Maria jump into the room, in her hand was a pouch. He was sitting on the mat with the pillows. Walking over to him, Maria sat down. Leaning in, she kissed him on the lips. Altair wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her closer as he accepted the kiss, the other hand stroking her cheek. They both laid down on the mat, still in the embrace. Breaking their lips apart, he kissed her cheek, his hand moved to her shoulder.<p>

"Where have you been?" he whispered. "It's night fall and the Rafiq is already asleep." Maria smiled and brought up the pouch.

"I heard some news on Munir," she spoke in the same tone. "But, I think we should wait till mourning, when we all can hear it." She tossed the pouch against the wall and kissed Altair again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Altair moved his hand under her tunic to the bare skin on her back.

* * *

><p>The next day, Maria reported what she heard. She, Altair, and the Rafiq were in the information room. The pouch was back in her hand.<p>

"As I was coming back, I over heard some guards speaking of an Assassin," she looked at the two of them. "At first, I thought they detected us, but then they mentioned of one being in the dungeons of the prison. I am sorry, but, it was hard to understand if he was still alive. But, the more they talked, the more that things began to unravel. The Chief Guard, Abdi Al-Nubi, was angered when Munir was brought to him. The guards didn't know what it was about, but, they were sure Abdi was torturing him. One of the guards was supposed to deliver a message to someone, but, I took it before it reached them." She the threw the pouch to Altair.

He opened it and did find the letter.

"It's encrypted," he answered, handing it over to the Rafiq. "Can you decipher it?" He asked. The Rafiq looked at it, then sighed.

"Yes, but it will take time," he went to the book shelf and grabbed a book. "Meanwhile, you two should go look for more information by the prison. It is located in the rich district."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, what you think happened between Altair and Maria did happen! But, it is in "T" ratings, so I couldn't continue, and, in a way, I didn't want to, because I was experimenting on tender moments because I don't think I'm good at them. Plus, I couldn't help but crack up when I put "The next day..." as if it didn't happen! <strong>

**New Name:  
><strong>

**Abdi: Servant**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry this couldn't on here sooner! I had some problems with the internet! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4<strong>

Tamar saw the hooded man cross and woman leaping in the rich district. Curious, and going against Akmal's wishes, she decided to follow from them. She lost track of them when they went over walls of the prison.

"What?" she asked herself. Scaling the wall, she hopped over and stayed in the shadows of the trees and bushes. Still, Tamar didn't see them. She was about to move when two guards came by. Lying low, she began to listen to their conversation.

"Did you hear?" One began. "There is another Assassin in this city." Tamar blinked. _Assassin? _Something told her she heard that name before. But, where?

"Yes, probably to get his friend out of here before his execution tonight," another spoke with humor in his voice. Once again, rage filled her as her hands hurled into fists. She had to control herself from leaping at them.

"Speaking of the execution, do you think Abdi will be there?" Asked the first. The other laughed.

"Of course, of course!" He barked. "He personally wants to kill the bastard, or, at least watch him die!" The two began to walk away, unaware that someone had over heard the whole conversion. Watching them leave, Tamar noticed that in one of their back pouches, a corner of a piece of paper showing. Moving quickly and silently as she could, she attempted to pick-pocket from the guard. This, sadly, failed. Without a warning, the guard whipped around and snatched her wrist.

"I've got you, Assa-" His voice trailed off when he realized who he really caught. At first he looked mad, then he smirked. "I bet Lord Philip would be pleased to have another child under his wing. It's been a long time." Tamar's eye widened in panic and anger as his grip tightened. Doing the only thing she could do, she punched him in the face with her free hand, breaking his nose. Before the other guard could do anything, Tamar ran for the wall. In her hand was the paper.

"Intruder!" The guard shouted. "Intruder!"

* * *

><p>Altair and Maria split up, thinking they could cover more ground and information. Altair went inside the building, while Maria went above. Inside was difficult, with the guards. He turned a corner when he instantly stepped back behind the wall. In front of him were three guards that weren't looking in his direction. Getting his hidden blade ready, Altair was prepared to attack. He stopped when they began to talk.<p>

"Another Assassin?" The first asked the others. Altair went further behind the wall, wondering if they saw him. "I can't believe this, they appear like weeds: Get rid of one, there comes another." Sighing, the Assassin relaxed, but still on edge.

"Well, at least they will be down one soon," another spoke. Then, Altair realized these guards were drunk. Every time one spoke, the others made a gulping sound. "Tonight, we will be watching that cursed Assassin's body hang!" The others erupted with laughter. None of them saw it coming when Altair stabbed one in the back with the hidden blade. One tried to run, but, the Assassin jumped and got him in the neck. The last one was pinned against the wall with the bloody blade in his face.

"Where is Munir Al Daye!" Altair whispered, threateningly, not wanting to attract attention. The drunken guard was stunned with booze and fear.

"W-Who?" He stammered. The Assassin began to choke his captive.

"The Assassin you were just talking about!" He roared. Suddenly, a cry echoed throughout the prison compound.

"Intruder!" Bells began to ring. "Intruder!"

"Assassin is here!" The drunk began to cry. Altair stabbed him in the neck. He backed up to let the body fall, then noticed a paper that was in the back pouch. Taking it out, he found a map. Putting it in his own pouch, he took off at once to find Maria. Running up the flight of stairs, he began to wonder what happened.

"Altair!" Maria called him out of his trance. Seeing she was at the top of the stairs, he rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her. Releasing her, the two of them ran up the stairs. "What happened? I wasn't seen."

"Nor I." He spoke back. "Then who exposed us?" When they reached the roof, Altair couldn't believe what he saw. The girl from days before was running from guards. She reached the wall, climbed over it, and was gone, guards attempting to follow. Noticing a haystack, he jumped off the tower, landing in it, Maria following.

* * *

><p>Altair, Maria, and the Rafiq studied at the map they got from the guard. After a while they come up with a plan.<p>

"I will go alone and find Munir," Altair spoke. "I will do anything I can to get him free."

"What about Abdi?" The Rafiq asked.

"I'll take his life later," he answered. "Right now, we must save Munir." Maria spoke up.

"But, Abdi will be there, too." The two men looked at her. "I over heard the guards talking about it."

"I'll still get Munir first," Altair told them. "A life is more important than a death."

"Altair, I know you are right about that, but," the Rafiq began. "If you leave early enough, you could get rid of Abdi, then go to the execution, that way, you can protect more lives than saving just one." The Assassin looked at him. He thought about for a while.

"Alright," he looked at the map. "I will leave at sundown and get Abdi in his chambers, then I will get Munir."

* * *

><p>Tamar began to collect bread and cheese as soon as she lost the guards. Since she didn't have anything to carry them with, she used her robe. When she got twenty of each item. Going to a house at the city's wall, still in the rich district, she pounded on the door once, three times, then twice. The door opened a crack.<p>

"Password?" A girls voice came.

"قد تأتي الحرية." She answered. The girl, who was six, opened the door wider and let her in. As she came, the door shut behind her. All around her were children. On the mat in front of her was an eighteen year old man, who had lighter skin than she or anyone else did. In his arms was a sleeping infant. He looked at her. Clearing her throat, Tamar began to speak. "I don't know if you would remember me, but my name is Tamar. I'm from the Sanctuary in the poor district. I have a question about this map," she took out the paper from her pocket. "In exchange, I have twenty loaves of bread and cheese." She set her robe on the floor and opened it. The children all gasped and looked at the man. He nodded and they all ran to the food, sharing the best they could.

"Come Tamar," the man waved her over. Moving through the children, she sat in front of him. "I remember you, but, do you remember me?"

"Yes, you're William, a friend of Matthew's." Tamar looked at the infant he was holding. "Please don't tell me she's-"

"Sadly, yes," William looked down at the baby. "Her name is Shahira. I found her this mourning, before the bastard showed up. Now, let's see this map of yours." She handed over the paper. He studied it for a while then caught an error. "Whoa, this is wrong." He pointed at Abdi's chamber. "This is his office, not his chamber. We hear everything that happens in that place, even a changing of rooms. Lately, things have been quiet, we just barely got word of a trap sent for someone. We don't know who it is for, but, whoever they are, they are in great danger."

"Have you heard of a hanging that is tonight?" Tamar asked. William looked at her.

"Yes, it's been talked about for weeks, but, once again, we don't know who is being hanged," was the only response.

"I have a feeling I know who is targeted for the trap, but not for the hanging," she spoke. "May I stay here tonight? I want to make sure he will make it out alive."

"Yeah, sure." He answered. "You may stay if you need to after tonight."

"Thank you," she tipped her head. Then, Tamar remembered something. "William, do you know what an Assassin is?" He thought about this for awhile.

"I believe, if I remember correctly, they are the enemies of the Templars." Tamar gave him a confused look. "The enemy of Philip."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this going slow, but this is when things take a turn, I promise! ;)<strong>

**New Name: **

**Shahira: Famous**

** AN: Oh yeah, the answer to the password is "May freedom come". I decided to use Arabic (from Google translation) writing because I thought it showed trust and respect. I'm trying to decide if I will use it somewhere else, maybe for an insult to someone.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I put in a description of what Abdi looks like for those who already read this part.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5<strong>

Altair looked at the prison, the sun setting behind it. Climbing over the wall, he landed in the courtyard. Looking around, he noticed the strangest thing. The yard was barren, not a guard in sight. Now, all of his instincts were on edge. _Where was everyone?_ Even though he thought of leaving, he didn't. He knew he to get Munir out. He then entered the fortress. He then entered the hanging grounds. He relaxed a bit when he noticed guards on the walkways on the top of the fortress.

Moving quickly and silently, he began to ascend the steps. Remembering the map, he went to Abdi's chamber, which was looking over the hanging grounds. Slipping through the room, noticed two things. The first was that the room wasn't a bed chamber, but an office. The second thing horrified Altair. It was Munir, the lost Assassin. He was standing on a chair, hands bound behind his back. His face and clothes were covered with blood. But, the worst part was what was wrapped around his neck. It was a noose, not made of rope, but chain. The bloody Assassin looked up at Altair.

"R-run, Master! I-it's a trap! W-we've been betra-" Munir never got to finish. Someone from behind yanked the chair from beneath his feet. Rushing to his aid, he tried to lift Munir's legs, but was kicked in the gut someone else. The Master Assassin watched as the life slipped out of student. After Munir had stopped shaking, a man showed himself. Altair was disgusted by this man because he had a smirk on his face. He had black hair and beard, with scars on his face. His eyes were black and sharp. He had a maroon tunic with golden plaits. He belt was also golden with a sword at his hip. His pants were also maroon. On his feet where brown boots.

"How pathetic! Not even the great Master Assassin could save him!" Abdi laughed. Suddenly, guards burst through the door, surrounding Altair. He, on the other hand, unsheathed his sword, prepared for a fight. Lunging at the guard in front, he tried to get at the Chief Guard, but, a guard from behind him grabbed his free arm and threw him outside. Getting up, they once again began to approach him. Out of no where, a rock smacked one of them in the face. Soon, the others were attacked. Altair looked around, then realized they were coming from above.

The girl was on the walkway with pile of rocks in her arm. Seeing he noticed her, she threw at rock at an approaching guard.

"Come on!" she cried as she dangled her free arm over the edge. The Assassin sheathed his sword, ran up the wall, and grabbed her out stretched hand. For a child, she was quite strong.

* * *

><p>Tamar thought the hooded man would arrive at night, not at sundown. She was planning on warning him, but, of course, she didn't expect him to be early. She shook these thoughts from her head as she hoisted him up. He was heavy, but she managed, with his help, to get him on the walkway.<p>

"Run!" She yelled. Still having a firm hold of his hand, Tamar ran. Even though he released her grip, he ran with her. The guards from below were shot arrows at them, but, missed. All, except for one, which grazed her back. She felt the point of the arrow rip through her clothes and skin, but she ignored it. "I felt worse!" She harshly whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Altair watched in amazement as the girl forced herself to keep running after being grazed. She didn't even scream. He immediately fell forward as an arrow grazed the side of his right knee. He tried to get up, but couldn't. He leaned on the rail, but, an arrow from below got him in the upper arm. Somewhere, he heard a sword being unsheathed and another arrow flying through the air, but it never hit him. Flashes of Munir's death flashed through his mind. All he remembered before blacking out was someone dragging him and water rushing towards him as he fell.<p>

* * *

><p>Tamar stopped and looked behind just as the arrow grazed the hooded man. Looking back and upwards, she noticed a guard in a tower that was loading another arrow. She rushed back to help the hooded man when an arrow from below got his shoulder. Seeing a short blade on his back, she yanked it out. Turning just in time, she saw the arrow flying at her. Tightening her grip on the handle of the blade, Tamar swung the blade to slice the arrow in half. Tucking the blade in her belt, she went to the wounded man and placed his arm over her shoulders.<p>

She carried him to the opposite edge and jumped. Below them was the river. While in mid-air, Tamar and the man got separated and crashed into the icy cold water. She came up and looked around for him and saw the bubbles rising from where he hit the water. Diving, she could barely make out where he was. Reaching out, she grabbed the front of the tunic and pulled him up to the surface. While this was happening, arrows were shot into the river. When she broke to the surface, she put the man on her back, putting his arms in front of her. Tamar swam and grabbed on to the side of the road.

"Come on!" She growled as she tried to pull herself out. It took great strength, but she made it. Suddenly, she noticed it began to snow. Dragging his feet, she ran the best she could, but she could hear the guards after her. She weaved through buildings until she found what she was looking for. Seeing the haystack, she ran up to it and threw the man in it. Then, she jumped in too.

"This way!" The guards marched past the hiding spot. Tamar smirked as she saw this, but, she was incredibly soar. Carrying the wounded man, she forced herself out of the bin and walked the rest of the way to the rich district Sanctuary. When she approached the house, she pounded on the door, forgetting the password. She wasn't sure why, but flashes of a hanging flashed before her eyes. Before darkness took her, she heard a long forgotten voice scream, "Tamar! Run!" She then she collapsed and hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If people are wondering I did look up the weather in Damascus, and does snow there, just not a lot.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This st****arts out in Altair's dream/past of when he was nine. I kind of thought of the question: What if it wasn't that Altair can't swim, but is terrified of water because of his past? Please comment on what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 6<br>**

_Altair looked around. He was out in the village exploring when Abbas came rushing up to him._

_"Come, come, Altair!" He waved his friend over. "Our fathers are back!" Smiling, the two novices went up to the castle and into the court yard. There was a group of Assassins in the training area, but ignored them. They were looking at the balcony where two Assassins were: Ahmad Sofian and Umar Ibn-La'Ahad. Beside them was Al-Mualim, the Grandmaster. The two boys rushed up the stairs to them._

_"Ah, and here are the proud sons," the old man spoke, smiling, but, it held no real emotion. "I'll like to speak to your fathers alone, if you don't mind." Altair looked at his father. Umar's back was facing him, but he was looking over his shoulder at Altair. He gave his son a warm half smile. Smiling back, he took off, Abbas following. When they left the courtyard, that's when all the trouble started. A group of four Apprentice Assassins approached them. Abbas accidentally bumped into one._

_ "You got a problem, novice?" The Apprentice snarled. The two boys looked confused._

_"We didn't mean any harm," Abbas answered. The group wouldn't take it as answer._

_"Apologize, and we'll let you go free," another spat. "We're not in the mood listen to shit coming out of a Novice's mouth."  
><em>

_"Maybe if you weren't taking up most of the road, this wouldn't of happened," Altair snarled. The four stepped forward and over took the boys. One held Altair and another one punched him the gut. _

_ "Altair!" The other screamed, but he got his beating too. The group dragged them edge, where hundreds feet below was the lake._

_"Happy swimming, Novice!" The one restraining Altair kicked over the edge. It took awhile, but, when he hit the water, he began to sink. He tried to reach the surface, but, everytime he did, waves would come over his head and push him down. He swam to the cliff and tried to climb up, only to slip back down because of wave hitting his back._

_ "Father!" He began to cry. "Abbas!" Water began to fill his mouth, his heart pounding in panic. Once again, a wave came and took Altair under. This time, he was too weak to fight against it. Darkness was filling his vision. Out of no where, an arm wrapped around his chest, but he only thought it was death claiming him. Suddenly, he felt the wind on his face, but, he was too dizzy to realize what was happening._

_"It's alright, Altair, I got you," his father spoke in a quiet tone. "Hoist us up! He's barely alive!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tamar woke up, not noticing she was soaked with sweat. Groaning, she got up, and nearly fell back down because of dizziness and the pains in her body. From behind her, someone caught her and gently placed her back down. But, even though she was aching, her nerves where on edge.<p>

"Relax, Tamar," Akmal's voice came. Back on the mat, she looked up a him. His face was mixed with confusion, anger, sadness, but mostly of betrayal. Tamar looked around. They were in an abandoned church, the poor district's Sanctuary. She looked to left and saw the man, still asleep, but shaking, sweating, and moaning as if in pain. His sleeve was rolled up to reveal bandages on his arm.

"I-is he alright?" She asked, her voice cracked of dryness. "It looks like he's having a fit."

"He will be," William's voice echoed. Looking in the other direction, she found him on a crate. "It's nighttime, but you two have been out for at least a day now. You were in the same condition as he is now, but you had less damage than he did. I brought you hear after I bandaged you."

"What happened to us?" Tamar asked, then she coughed. Akmal rushed away and got her water then sat against the wall. She drank it greedily.

"You were poisoned," William answered. "Those arrows they shot at you were covered with a new poison. They got four new different kinds of poison. Luckily, you got hit with the second to worst one." She gave him a confusing look.

"How it that lucky?" He smiled at her.

"Because, we had an antidote for that one. The worst one doesn't have an antidote, and will kill slowly, but painfully." He watched Tamar began to yawn. She was still aching and quite tired. William sighed. "You should sleep. Your body is quite weak." Nodding, she drifted off into sleep once more.

* * *

><p><em>Days had passed after Altair was kicked into the lake. But, the incident always flashed whenever he closed his eyes or looked over the edge at the lake. Everyone said it was a miracle he had survived. It only became worse when Al-Mualim made all the Novices take a swimming test. He and his father had hoped this fear would pass, but everytime he entered water, Altair would remember sinking and death's embrace, causing him to panic.<em>

_When the test came, Umar went up to Al-Mualim with his son._

_"I'm sorry, Master," he spoke. "But, I don't believe Altair is able to swim. The past still haunts him and I have tried everything you told me to do. Is there something else we could do?" The Grandmaster sighed and rubbed his eyes._

_"The boys have still yet to complete their punishment, but yet this fear will not yield." He sighed again. "Let's just hope Altair becomes a great Assassin even with this small weak spot." Somewhere in the distance, children laughed.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The sound of laughter caused Altair to wake up. The first thing he saw caused him to jump. Standing over him was a five year old boy and a nine year old girl. When they saw him awake, they ran and shrieked with laughter. Sitting up, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was in an abandoned church with three holes in the roof that let light and snow through, but that's not what caught his eye. There were children, of all different ages, boys and girls, playing, sing, climbing, or just talking. There had to be at least twenty to thirty, maybe even forty, children.<p>

Looking around, he noticed there was a messy mat beside him. Altair tried to get up, but that's when he found his arms and legs bound. That's when he noticed his weapons were missing. On his injured arm was a bandage. Checking his knee, he felt a bandaged there too. Instantly, that night flashed into his mind. He, Altair, the Grandmaster, had failed to save Munir, a fellow Assassin. He brought his bound hands to his face. Then, he remembered the girl. Was she alive? Where was she?

Then, he saw three people enter through one of the holes. Altair immediately recognized the girl and sighed in relief. He also recognized the boy, but, the Englishman he didn't.

"Tamar! Akmal!" The children rushed to them and that's when he realized that those three were the oldest ones.

* * *

><p>When she came back from getting medical supplies, Tamar didn't expect the man to be awake. She, Akmal, and William dropped down only to be greeted by the kids. She looked at the man and noticed he was awake. She felt pity for him because Akmal won't let the group leave unless that man was restrained. After she was done greeting with the children, she walked over to him. Sitting down, she looked into his golden eyes again.<p>

"Hey, how do you feel?" Tamar asked, a little nervous. "You've been out cold for two days." The man looked at her with shock.

"Two days?" He asked. "Because of arrows?"

"Those arrows were poisoned," she answered. "I hit, too, but not as badly as you did." There was a small pause.

"You saved my life, why?" The man gave her a questioning look.

"You saved mine, and my brothers," Tamar jerked her head toward the children. Akmal was looking after Hussein while William was playing with the kids. She looked back at the man.

"Why am I bound?" He asked, showing his hands. She blushed instantly. Taking out the blade she used the night at the prison, she cut his bindings. She then handed it back to the man.

"Sorry, I borrowed it," she said shyly. "Akmal, the one by the boy laying on the mat, he didn't trust the idea of leaving a stranger by himself with the kids." The man looked around, as if looking for something.

"What 'kids', I don't see any goats." He asked, confused. Tamar burst out laughing.

"I guess you don't know street language." She giggled. "'Kids' mean 'children'!" Now he looked more confused.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Tamar, and this is Sanctuary." She gestured to all around her. "And you are?"

"Altair." He spoke. "Altair Ibn La'Ahad." He put out his hand for her to shake. Tamar looked at it, confused. Altair took his hand back. "Just curious, Tamar, do you have a last name?" She shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't remember it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN (This you don't have to read): When I wrote the part where Altair first woke up, I was listening to "There Can Be Miracles" from <em>The Prince Of Egypt<em>****, thought the beat went with the children being shown. I don't know, but, you can listen to the song if you want.**

**Again, I'm sorry this is going slow, but please stay with me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I forgot to mention that Maria and Altair are married in the first chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 7<br>**

Altair got used to Sanctuary quickly. Tamar would help him walk around and greet the children, who would urge him to play with them. But, the more he stayed with the children, two things began to happen: The first was his worry for Maria. He remembered Munir saying that they were betrayed, and he had a feeling that it was the Rafiq who did so. The second was that Altair was bonded to the children, or, as Tamar would call them, "kids". Even though they never told him their pasts, why they were in an abandoned church, or where their parents were, he was connected to them. He also thought they were connected to something else, but they never spoke of anything besides what was happening that day or just play a game.

William, the Englishman, only warned the Assassin, like the Rafiq, that truth can only be revealed slowly, or there would be great damage. From time to time, he would ask William when his wounds would hear. He said two more days, at least. Akmal, Tamar's friend, didn't like him. He would only scowl at Altair and walk away. Altair thought of him as another Malik before he, Altair, was Grandmaster. Sometimes, Akmal even threaten him to leave, claiming he was only causing problems. Tamar, the only person he could trust, would defend him. Now, she was willing to tell him the truth, but, Akmal would curse at her and then yell at both of them.

"Tamar?" Altair asked on his third day there. William had left to go back to his Sanctuary. He and Tamar were watching the children play a game called "soccer". "Is it alright if my wife may come here? Her name is Maria Thorpe. I am worried about her, and she is probably worried about me."

"Come again?" She looked quite shock. "Did you say _wife_?" For a second, he thought he saw her panic.

* * *

><p>"Tamar, are you alright?" She heard Altair, but, was thinking of something else. Blinking, Tamar looked at him and gave him a half smile.<p>

"S-sure," she answered. "Where does she live?" She brought her knees closer to her chest. Altair laid down, looking at the ceiling. She could see the confused look in his eyes when he glanced at her. Tamar closed her eyes tightly and looked away. She heard a sigh and looked back him.

"Do you know where the Assassin's Bureau is?" He asked. Flashes and screams erupted in her head, but instantly went away.

"Is it where you live?" She asked. Tamar saw Altair think about this for a moment. His eyes closed.

"Temporarily, yes," he grunted. She was going to ask other questions, but found that he was asleep. Covering him with blanket, she left. Scaled up a wall and left through one of the holes. Outside, there was at least an inch of snow on the ground, and yet it was still coming down. Tamar found it more difficult to run and leap over roof tops now because there wasn't any way of knowing where ice was. Luckily, William got her and the children fur boots. Remembering where Altair lived she jumped from building to building, finding her way.

When she was on the roof, found it strange that it had an opening. Listening closely, she heard voices from down below. Before she dropped down, Tamar froze, and it wasn't because of the cold. _He has a wife!_ Her mind screamed at her. _Don't get him involved! He has family, don't take it away from him!_ Closing her eyes, she dropped down.

"Altair!" A woman called and ran into the room. She stopped when she saw Tamar. Another man peeked around the corner and was shocked by her presence as well. Tamar stared at him because he was missing an arm. "Where's Altair?" The woman asked. Clearing her throat, Tamar began.

"Altair is safe, he is resting at my home," she spoke. "Are you Maria Thorpe?" The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, and how do we know we can trust you?" She questioned. Tamar thought about this and shrugged.

"I don't know, you just have to trust him through me." She looked at the man with the missing arm. "And, who are you?"

"Malik Al-Sayf," his voice carried mistrust. But, somewhere to her, the name sounded familiar.

"Well, my name is Tamar, and I will gladly lead you to him."

* * *

><p>Pretending to sleep, Altair heard silent giggles behind him. This was the children's new favorite game. Sneaking up on him, they tackled him. Quickly acting, he got a little boy in a head lock, but it wasn't tight. Once again, the children, including the boy, scampered off, shrieking with laughter. Altair, giving off a half smile, sat up and watched them go.<p>

"You should quit bonding with them," Akmal snarled from behind him. Altair turned his glaring gaze on the boy. "With the mess you are getting yourself in, you will just break their hearts when you die." The Assassin stood at his full height, facing Akmal. The boy smirked. "Well, you seem to have healed, so you can leave."

"What makes you think I am going to die?" His golden eyes narrowed. He was surprised the boy wasn't frightened. He only glared back.

"Everyone that came to help us or that came too close to the truth has ended up dead." He turned to leave. "Your time might becoming up. I'm surprised you made it this long." Out of curiosity and rage, Altair activated Eagle Vision and blinked in surprise. He expected Akmal to be red, or even gold, but, he was blue.

"You two are arguing again?" Tamar's voice echoed. Turning, he saw not just Tamar, but Maria and Malik. Maria rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. Altair returned the hug, rubbing her back to sooth the tears and her shaking. Looking up, he noticed the girl gone, but gave Malik a questioning look.

"What are you doing here, Malik?" His voice sounded too happy than what he meant for it to be. Malik smirked.

"Maria sent me a letter, indicating the Rafiq here was a traitor and you were missing." He shuffled his feet nervously. "So, I came and found a tied up Rafiq. He admits to the betrayal, he was paid by the Chief Guard to hand over anyone who got suspicious. I tried to understand what he meant, but, he died before I could get the information." Altair's eyes widened. "It appeared he poisoned himself. Then, this girl..." Malik turned but found Tamar gone. "Where did she go?"

* * *

><p>Pacing on the roof, Tamar was fiddling with her necklace again. Her face showed frustration while her green eyes showed fear. Inside her head, a battle was raging. One part wanted Altair to stay; wanting her to tell him the truth. The other wanted him to leave, to protect him and his family and friends. Finally, she collapsed to her knees, her left hand clutching the necklace. But, with her right, she did the unthinkable. Putting the area that was in between her thumb and pointer finger in her mouth, she bit down, forcing herself not to scream. Tears formed in her eyes and fell. But, she tightened her grip, even when blood was drawn. Every part of her wanted to scream, but she refused.<p>

"Tamar!" Akmal shouted at her, but she did not turn. She was too absorbed in her own confusion to realize what was happening. It was only when Akmal yanked out her bloody hand did she notice he was there. Tears were streaming down her face as she hugged him around his neck.

"Akmal!" She sobbed into his shoulder. He tried to sooth her, but she was shaking uncontrollably. "What should I do?" She cried. "What should I do? I hate _him!_ Why does he live and we suffer?" Akmal gulped. He had seen her like this before, but it was only once before. Now, it just scared him.

"I don't know," he whispered. He felt her blood from her hand soak his neck, but he didn't care. "I want to believe something good can happen when a whole lot of evil happens. But, in our case, I don't know. Altair, I admit, he is strong and good, but, I fear that he won't be enough. I think he must go. I don't want to see you shut down as you did before." Breaking the hug, Akmal forced Tamar to look at him. She was still shaking, but looked extremely tired and lost. Her hand was still bleeding. Tearing a piece of his shirt, he cleaned her wound with snow and then wrapped it up. Leading her to the closest hole, he helped her down.

* * *

><p>Altair watched Tamar and Akmal come through the hole. Malik and him were having a conversation, while Maria played with the children. When they landed, he noticed something was wrong. Akmal helped Tamar to her mat, where she laid down and instantly fell asleep.<p>

"Is she alright?" Altair asked. Everything became quiet and still. The children looked at where Tamar rested. Quickly walking over to the Assassin, Akmal shoved him in the chest. Altair stepped back a couple paces, shocked.

"Get out!" He shouted, his yell echoed in the building, causing everyone to jump. "If you want to save her life, stay away from her, from us! We have already dealt with enough deaths, especially Tamar! So, leave, and never come back! And take your friends with you!" He turned to tend to Tamar. Altair looked at the sleeping girl. She looked like she was ill because she was pale and shaking.

"What happened to her?" He asked, his hands turning into fists.

"She tried to bite her hand off because of you!" Akmal yelled with anger in his voice. "Get! Out!" Just making sure his Eagle Vision was correct, Altair activated it again. Now, his eyes widened in shock. Akmal was indeed blue, but Tamar was gold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know things are still developing, but, please be patient, this story is huge and larger than I thought. Thank you for staying with me readers! I know you might think this is annoying with me mention songs that inspired this story, but, I swear this is the last one! It is "Hurricane" by 30 Seconds to Mars. The Kanye West version or the original is fine.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Tamar had recovered a day later, but she was quiet. Akmal didn't rush her and the kids tried to make her laugh. But, she was different; it was like she wasn't there. She just sat up on the roof, fiddling with her necklace, rage coursing through her. She always looked the same direction: The rich district. Altair left and it crushed her, but she knew she would survive because she knew he was alive. Tamar had more of a bond to him than expected. She expected just a friendly bond, something normal. Now, though, her heart told her she thought of him as a brother. Even though she liked Altair, she shuddered at the thought of him and the bond.

Getting up, she looked at the full moon, her steady breaths showing up as a fog. Then, she looked back at the rich district, she got fed up. Breaking Akmal's number one rule, she launched herself over rooftops. All she felt was anger and vengeance. She was almost to her destination when a conversation stopped her. She heard one word and it was "Assassin". Sliding to a halt, she walked back to the edge alley where she heard it. She got on one knee and leaned forward. Below her were two guards and both were frustrated.

"I cannot believe lost him again!" A guard shouted. Tamar smirked, knowing Altair was probably going back to the Chief Guard to finish the job.

"Yeah, if Abdi dies, Lord Philip will have our heads," the other grumbled. Once again, rage swelled in her. But, then she wondered, _How are they connected?_ Getting up, she went to the only place where there would be answers.

* * *

><p>Altair, Malik, and Maria decided to stay with William. He had the best information about the prison and was incredibly helpful. But, Altair couldn't help but think of what happened in Sanctuary. Tamar had done a complete turn on her personality, actually harming herself. Now, that he thought of it, there was something in her eyes that hid some sadness, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. William had noticed this, but ignored it.<p>

Tonight, the Assassin was going back to the prison. He was going to finish what he started. He just hope this would be the end of the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Tamar had sneaked inside the prison, staying by the shadows. She had already been through the office, so she was underneath were the Chief Guard went by himself, or, so were the rumors. All Tamar saw was a long, cold, damp hallway with torches. Running down it, it turned out to be a dead end. She sighed and gave up. <em>Maybe the guards were paid by Philip to protect Abdi? <em>Then, she heard footsteps by the stairway she went down. Panicking, she checked the walls around her and fell through the wall to the the left. Tamar hit the ground, but didn't move, not even to look up. The footsteps came closer to her position and stopped. Her heart began to pound with fear.

"I thought I heard something," it was a voice of a confused guard.

"Well, we better head back to our areas or Abdi will have our heads," the other sighed. Tamar listened, and when they were gone, she got up and looked around. It was another office that was lit by a small candle. Behind her was a thick curtain that she fell through. Going to the desk, she gasped. Hanging on the wall was a huge map of Damascus. Scattered across it were red X's. Tamar's face went pale when she realized that she knew these locations. As if in a trance, she shakily put her injured hand on a X that was located in the middle district's wall. It was old, but not the oldest. She looked across the map and noticed there were new X's. Then, she saw a knife right on the location of Sanctuary.

"Damn him!" She punched the map. "He is working _with_ the لعنة اللقيط!" Taking down the knife, and whatever else was holding it up, Tamar took down the map. Folding it up, she put in her robes and left.

* * *

><p>Altair was outside Abdi's chamber, dangling from the window. He then heard shouting.<p>

"Are you sure every guard is in position?" Abdi yelled, agitated.

"Y-yes, Abdi," someone else, possibly a guard, said shakily.

"Good, then get out," he snarled. As soon the door slammed shut, Altair swung forward and leaped into the air, hidden blade ready. Before his target knew what to do Altair pinned him to the ground.

"Your life ends here, for the life of Munir," he snarled. He was about to stab Abdi when he noticed the man was laughing. "What do you find so humorous?" The blade was inches away from his neck.

"Even if you kill me, things will become worse for your little street friends." Abdi giggled. At first, Altair was confused. Then, he realized this man was talking about Tamar and the children.

"What are they to you?" He growled. "They are just children." The man laughed and spat in the Assassin's face.

"Oh, they are more than that," Abdi sneered. Before he could stop him, the Chief Guard grabbed Altair's blade arm and stabbed his own neck. Altair stared in amazement. Taking a feather from his belt, he smeared it with blood. He then stood up and wiped the spit from his cheek. Suddenly, there was commotion from outside the door.

"Get her!" A guard shouted. Going to the side of the door, he opened it slightly. The guards that were protecting the door were gone. Out of no where, the door burst open and a girl tripped over the body of Abdi. Altair recognized the girl and slammed the door.

"Tamar?"

* * *

><p>Tamar looked up when her name was called. Turning her head, she scampered away from the dead body, panting in a panic. Instantly, she knew the body. Suddenly, she felt someone helping her up from behind. Turning around, she saw Altair. Unable to control herself, she hugged him. Her broken heart was relieved. When Altair broke the hug, she looked at him.<p>

"Tamar, what are doing here?" Confused, yet relieved eyes looked at her. Before she could respond, the guards kicked open the door. As soon they saw the dead bodies, they charged.

"Kill the Assassin!" They shouted. Altair grabbed Tamar's arm and rushed out through the window. But, outside, they were surrounded. Altair unsheathed his sword, while she took the long knife from his back. Soon, the battle for survival began. Tamar blocked attacks, and punched, even sliced at the guards, but more kept coming. A guard kicked her in the stomach, causing her to lose her weapon and hit the ground hard. Her vision became blurry and the sounds mixed together. A guard raised his sword when a white robed figure stood in the way and cut him down.

Tamar blinked couple times and everything came back to normal. That's when she saw a guard closing in behind Altair. Unable to think, she just reacted. When the sword came down on her, the only thought running through her mind was, _No,_ _I won't let it happen a second time!_

* * *

><p>Hearing a thud a second time, Altair killed a guard and turned around. He saw Tamar on the ground, blood coming out her shoulder. He snatched the knife from the ground and stabbed her attacker in the throat. Picking her up, he placed her on his back and began to run, crashing through the guards like they were nothing. He leaped over the river and still kept running. Turning this way and that, he lost the guards, heading for William's place. Doing the knock, Altair yelled the password.<p>

"Alta-" Before William could finish scolding him, Altair shoved his way through the door and set Tamar on the ground. William gasped when he saw Tamar. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know why she was there, but, she was," he snarled. "Malik!" Soon, Malik came into the room, a confused look on his face. When he saw Tamar, he rushed over to her. William also examined her. It took little time to get a response.

"Shit!" William cursed. Malik had worried face as well. "It's the one with no cure!"

"She's been poisoned." He looked up at the Assassin. Then, he looked at the Englishman. "There is a cure, but it is in Masyaf. We will take her there, but you need to distract the guards. I need the best cure for poisons you have." William rushed out of the room. Altair looked down at Tamar and noticed she was shaking, sweating, and even twitching. When he returned, Malik took the medicine and sat next to the girl. Placing the medicine on the ground, he took out a knife and sliced the shoulder part of the shirt and robe to expose to the wound. Opening the bottle, Malik put the medicine on the wound. The group watched her flinch. "Okay," he finally spoke. "This might hold back the poison, but we must hurry."

"Tell Maria we are sorry to leave her like this," Altair then remembered what Abdi said before his death. "Also, I think you and her should stay at the Sanctuary in the poor district. Take your children as well. I have a bad feeling something is going to happen there."

* * *

><p>Altair and Malik waited as William distracted the guards. Tamar was shaking on Altair's back. When the guards chased after William, group ran outside and got the horses. Altair put Tamar on first, then he climbed up. They took of, riding into the mountain pass. Tamar was on the fine line of awareness and unconsciousness. Her friend had wrapped his arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall. He also made she did not shut her eyes, in fear that she would feel death's embrace. Even though she was alive, she still shook and begun to get a fever. The rode on faster, not allowing anything to stop them.<p>

When they reached Masyaf, the sun was rising. They ignored the rule of not entering with a horse. The guards at the gates ordered them to halt, but, when they saw that it was the Grandmaster, they became confused. The townsfolk, luckily, were not awake. When they did stop, they were inside the court yard of the castle. Dismounting, Altair carried Tamar in her arms. He then followed Malik to the hospital wing. Putting the girl on a mattress, he turned to Malik.

"Get who you need to help her, just please hurry." Malik nodded and rushed out of the room. Altair turned his attention to Tamar. Flipping his hood back, he began to look at the girl. He never thought he would go this far for a child that he didn't even know. Plus, he couldn't believe she would protect him. His glance went to the wound on her hand then to the slash on her shoulder. There was a reason Tamar did these things and he was determined to figure it out. When Malik can back with the doctors, the Assassin went out the room and sat on the bench next it and waited.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Arabic meant "damn bastard".<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Curses, Spring Break is over! That is the reason why there has been chapter after chapter! *Sigh* Well, this page starts with one part of Tamar's past via dream. The other part will be in the next chapter. It is also split into sections**

**1, 2, 3: she is 5 years old**

**4: she is 7 years old  
><strong>

**The end section is Altair. Enjoy and please comment!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 9<br>**

_"Tamar, dear," a woman called. Tamar looked up from the stall of flowers. Beside her was woman with long, black hair and dark eyes. She had a white veil on her head that went to her back. Her dress was a pale green. The woman smiled at her, and Tamar smiled back._

_"Okay, Mama," she walked over and took her mother's hand. She looked up at her. "Where is Papa?" She asked. Her mother only smiled and pointed down the road. She looked and saw a man with black hair and beard. His eyes was a green color. He wore a black cap on the top of his head. His tunic was a tan color and he wore a sleeveless black robe. His pants were a dark brown. On his feet were sandals. In front of him was a man with a white robe with its hood up, so Tamar couldn't see his face. Tamar ran to her father. "Papa!" she called._

_"Hello, Sweet-heart," he turned to her and lifted her up. Now, she could see the other man's face. "Tamar, this is Malik Al-Sayf. Malik, this is my daughter." The hooded man tipped his head. "Sweet-heart, this man works with great people called Assassins. They are here to defend and protect our city."_

_"Are they the ones who you work with, Papa?" She looked at her father. He smiled at her._

_ "Yes, yes they are." He kissed her forehead. _

_"Excuse me, Saladin," Malik spoke up. The two looked at him. "I must go find my brothers, Kadar and Altair. Thank you for your information, dear friend. Safety and peace." He turned and left._

* * *

><p><em>Tamar was in bed, asleep. Suddenly, she was shook awake.<em>

_"Tamar, sweetie, wake up!" Her mother whispered to her, fear in her voice. Tamar blinked sleepily and looked at her mother. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. When she saw her daughter awake, she wrapped her in a tight and began cried on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Tamar. I'm so sorry." She whispered._

_"M-Mama?" Tamar squeaked, tears forming in her eyes. "Mama, what's happening?" Her mother released the hug and placed her hands on her daughter's cheeks. With her thumbs, she began to wipe the tears._

_"Shh, my little angel," she forced a smile. "You must be brave. There might evil in this world, but must see the good as well." From her pocket, she pull out a tiny roll of paper. "This paper contains your name. Keep it with you." Tamar took the paper, tears flowing down her face again. Suddenly, the door slammed. Tamar's mother whipped around, preparing to fight the intruder. It was Saladin. Behind the door, there were shouts coming from the lower level.  
><em>

_"Alima, Tamar!" He rushed over and hugged his family. Then, he knelt in front of his daughter. "My daughter, my daughter," he whispered. Tamar never saw tears in his eyes before, it began to scare her._

_"Papa!" She cried, wrapping her arms around Saladin's neck. Her father rubbed her back for comfort. Then, he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. _

_ "Tamar, my child, you must hide," he looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Whatever you hear, do not watch or come to our aid. Once everything is silent climb to the top of the roof. Hop over the top of the roofs until you are in the poor district. Look for this symbol." He gave her a piece of cloth, and on it was what looked like the outline of an arrow. "This will be on the roof. It is the sign of the Assassins. Go, hide now!" She scampered into the closet, in to where her clothes were. Just as the chest lid closed, the door burst open._

_"Surround the traitors!" A man called. There were running sounds of more than one person. "On your knees!" Tamar peeked to see what was happening. Her eyes widened in horror. Her parents were on their knees. Surrounding them were at least five guards, a sixth man approaching them. The sixth man had a black hair and a long beard. His sharp, black eyes instantly sent shivers down her spine. He wore a maroon tunic and golden plaits of armor on them. His pants were also maroon. His shoes were leather boots. Remembering what her father told, she closed the trunk's lid._

_"What do you want?" Tamar heard her father ask. _

_"Your heads," the man spat. "The heads of traitors."_

_"What are you talking about?" Saladin continued. "We-"_

_"You work with the Assassins, do not deny that!" Tamar heard a smack, and then a whimper coming from Alima. She then covered her own mouth to hide her cries. Then, she heard something that sounded like metal scraping against something hard. "Hold your blades!" There was a small pause. "Whose room is this?" Tamar's heart began to beat fast._

_ "I-I watch children here," her mother stuttered. The man laughed._

_ "Liar, with this room?" He and his men snickered. "You two, search the place!" When she heard things being thrown, she covered herself beneath her clothing. She stopped when all the clothes covered her and when she felt the wooden bottom. Then, she heard the lid open. Tamar laid there, listening to her heart beat. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of her tunic and pulled her out. As she was pulled out, her father tried to attack the man only to get stabbed in the back._

_"Papa!" She squirmed free and ran to her father._

_"Saladin!" Alima cried beside her daughter, over her slain husband. Once again, a guard yanked Tamar from her dead father. "Let her go, you bastards!" Before she could do anything, a soldier cut off her mother's head. _

_"Mama!" Tamar shrieked._

_"Give me the child." The man said calmly. The guard handed her to him, even though Tamar tried to break free._

_"You killed Mama and Papa!" She cried, hating the man that was holding her. The man only smirked._

_"Those were not your parents, child," he said, raising her up. "They were frauds. They were never your _real _parents. Come, let me take you home."_

* * *

><p><em>"Your name is Catherine now." A man with light skin spoke. Tamar was too mesmerized in his appearance to pay attention. He had light brown hair and grey eyes. He had a white tunic with with a red cross on it. Underneath was a mail shirt. On his back was a black cape. His pants were a black color and on his feet were leather boots. "Answer me, Catherine!" He yelled. Tamar blinked and looked around the room. There was no one else there.<em>

_"Who are you talking to?" She looked at the man, confused. "My name is Tamar." The man looked outraged. He walked over to Tamar and slapped her, knocking her to the ground. _

_"No!" He shouted at her. Tears began to form in her eyes. "That is the name your false parents gave you! Your name is Catherine!"_

* * *

><p><em>Catherine was looking through her things in her trunk when she saw a crumpled piece of paper. Taking it out, she found one thing on it.<em>

_تمار_

_Instantly, flashes from her family flashed through her mind. Then, she remembered her name was Tamar. _

_ "Catherine!" Philip shouted, but Tamar jumped out of her room window. Everywhere she turned, new flashes appeared of her past. Soon, she began to hate the man that took her in. The man that lied to her. The one who really killed her parents._

* * *

><p>"Altair," Malik's voice came. "Altair, wake up." Blinking his eyes open, the Assassin realized he had fallen asleep sitting up on the bench, his hood still down. He looked up at his friend.<p>

"H-how is she?" Altair asked, worried. Malik gave him a half-smile.

"She survives." He sat on the bench. With his one arm, he dug through his robe. Now, he frowned, taking out a folded paper. "I think you should look at this. This was in her robes, and might be the reason she was in the prison." He gave the paper to Altair. Nodding, he took it and opened it. It was a large map of Damascus. Like the map Munir made, it had X's on it, but, twice the number.

"Dear God," was all Altair could say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Arabic was Tamar's name.<strong>

**New Names:**

**Saladin: Good, Faithful**

**Alima: Sea Maiden, Musical  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is part 2 to Tamar's past. I was planning to do one gigantic chapter, but then this chapter would be too short while Tamar is still unconscious. If you paying attention to names that were mentioned, this is where you will learn who Matthew and Philip are. I made a slight change at the end for those who have read this!  
><strong>

**Sections:**

**2, 3, 4: 7 years old**

**5, 6: 12 years old  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 10<strong>

Altair visited Tamar daily. The day after their arrival, he and Malik discovered she had a long scar that was on her chest. Malik thought it was at least a year old and was made by someone who was bad with a knife or drunk. When she slept, the girl, would mumble names, like "Papa", "Mama, "Matthew", and "Philip". He also noticed how each one had a different reaction: "Papa" and "Mama" both had sadness in them. "Matthew" had happiness and sorrow. "Philip" was fear and hate. Altair also studied the map.

He could never understand how there were more. He counted them. Fifty-five. He checked the map Munir had made. All of his areas were covered by the larger map. What could possibly be happening in Damascus? The only one who had answers was unconscious in the medical room.

* * *

><p><em>Running through the streets, Tamar was looking for a place to hide and the first place she saw was a church. It looked abandoned and seemed to be crumbling. Sneaking inside, she found everything was covered with white blankets. She rushed under one that was hiding the pews when she heard footsteps approaching. Suddenly, the doors slammed shut.<em>

_ Tamar could tell that there was only one person by seeing the feet. But, she didn't think they were close enough flip the cloth up. She laid there, too frightened to move, looking into the light blue eyes of a boy of thirteen. He had light brown hair that matched his father's. He wore a white tunic that had two red squares and lions on it. For pants, they were black. His shoes were large leather boots. Hearing the door open again, Tamar began to panic. That's when the boy put a finger to his lips, telling her to stay quiet._

_"Have you seen the girl, Lord Matthew?" A guard asked. The boy named Matthew sighed and let the cloth go, hiding her once more._

_"No, I haven't," Tamar caught a slight irritation in his voice. "I will look here, two go look somewhere else, understood?"_

_"Yes, sir," the guards spoke then took off. When the door shut, Tamar watched as Matthew lifted up the cloth. _

_"They are gone now, you can come out." His voice was gentle and that's what scared her. Was he going to hurt her? Why was the son of a noble help her? He reached out his hand, which, surprisingly, she took. "Well, you seem quite small to be a big problem." He laughed. Tamar blushed from embarrassment, then she looked down, hating herself for showing weakness. Then, she felt a hand go on top of her head and shook up her black hair that was added with a chuckle. She then glared at him. He moved his hand to her shoulder and got down to her level. "How rude of me, I forgot to ask what your name is." Tamar's widened in shock._

_"W-will you take it away again?" Her eyes looked down, her face reddening again. Matthew gave her a curious look._

_"Why would take away your name?" He asked. She shuffled her feet._

_"Your father took it away from me, once before." Now, it was his turn to widen his eyes._

_"_My_ father?" Tamar only nodded, not looking at him. Then, he sighed. "I know he is an ass, but I never thought he would do that. Hey, but look, I am nothing like him. Can you trust me with that much?" She looked him in the eyes. She just met him, how could she possibly trust him? Especially when he was the son of the man she hated and feared? Even though her head told her this, her heart told her something different._

_"O-okay," she said nervously. Matthew smiled. She gulped before saying her name, "Tamar." She tensed up, shutting her eyes, expecting a slap, or a hit, or something. The only thing that happened was that he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a firm hug. A tight hug that she hadn't had since her parents' death._

_"'Tamar'," Matthew repeated. "That's a beautiful name."_

* * *

><p><em>Tamar learned quickly that Matthew did not know what his father was doing to the children of Damascus. And one day, she showed him, but, not knowingly. They were walking down the street when a boy about Tamar's age pick-pocketed them. The boy ran, but Tamar was faster. When she caught to him, she slammed him against the wall. The boy glared at her, but there was fear in his brown eyes. He had dark brown hair was wild like Tamar's. He had a dirty maroon tunic with a black sash wrapped around his waist. His pants were also black.<br>_

_"What's the big idea of stealing from us?" She snarled. The boy refused to answer and was struggling to break free. It was Matthew who yanked both of them into an alleyway. A guard was watching them, and none of them liked the look on his face. Tamar turned back to the boy, but found he was climbing up the wall._

_"Tamar, don't!" Matthew shouted after her, but she ignored him, running after him. Matthew didn't know how much this scared her. She was pick-pocketed once before and she was almost brought back to Philip. Shaking these thoughts from her head, she finished climbing and ran after him, hopping over rooftops. Once again, she caught up to him and grabbed his shoulders, dragging them both down. They hit the weak spot in the roof and fell into the room below. The boy shoved her off. She was about to attack when there was a scream of a child. Looking around, she saw there were at least ten kids, all scared and staring at Tamar. The kids all ran to the boy as if for protection._

_Now, she understood. Tamar tipped her head in respect and turned to leave._

_"Why were you with that person?" The boy asked. She froze and looked at him. "From looking at you, I instantly knew you knew what we have been through. But," he began to shake his head, partially laughing. "But, you walk with_ that_ man's son-"_

_"He is nothing like Philip!" Tamar growled. She wasn't sure why, but she was furious. "He is... He is..." She tried to think of a word to describe Matthew, but, only found one. "Good. Matthew is like family to me." The boy looked at her with shock, while the kids were confused. She brought her head down, unsure of what to think. Suddenly, there was a thud. Matthew had landed in the room, a scared look on his face. The boy braced himself for an attack._

_"Hide" was the only word that Matthew said. Tamar grabbed boy's arm and dragged him out of the room, the children followed. They hid outside the door.  
><em>

_"What the-!" The boy never finished for Tamar covered his mouth with her hand._

_"Shut up," she hissed. Soon, there were more thuds in the room._

_"Lord Matthew?" It was a guard sounded confused. "Why are you here?"_

_"Is it any of your business?" He asked. _

_"It is _mine._" Another voice came, causing Tamar, the boy, and the children to shutter. What was Philip doing here? "Matthew, you've been missing for days, it is time to come home." There was a small silence._

_"Father," Tamar heard the distaste in his voice. "I want to hear the truth. I heard a rumor you kidnap children, is this true?" There was a sigh from Philip._

_"Matthew there are some people in this city that teach their children the wrong things. I am just correcting them. Now, may we go home?" There was some sort of reluctance, but, Matthew went._

* * *

><p><em>"I am sorry, Tamar, but, I had to go with him." Matthew and Tamar were sitting on the roof of the church, watching the sun set. It had been a couple of days, and, he hadn't returned until now. Akmal and the kids he was looking after lived in the church. They did not trust Tamar and Matthew. "Otherwise, he would have been suspicious." Tamar only nodded. She was terrified when he left, scared that Philip would harm or even kill his own son.<em>

_ "But, do you believe me now? About the kids?" She asked, a little sadness in her voice. Matthew looked at her._

_"Of course I believe you!" He laughed. "When I saw them, I knew instantly that I made the mistake of not trusting you." Then, he blushed. Tamar looked at him, confused. "You showed better trust than I did, especially when you said I was like family to you. I was wondering if - I mean - do you wanted to be my sister?" She was taken back._

_ "What?"_

_"Do you want to be my sister?" Unable to control herself, she hugged him out of joy._

_"Yes!" She screamed. Matthew returned the hug, happy as well. Then, he took three objects from his pocket: Two necklaces and a knife._

_"I heard if we share blood, we are blood siblings." He said taking the knife, cutting his right hand on the palm area. He winced when he did this. He opened a locket and dripped some of his blood drip into it. Then, Matthew cut a piece of his hair and placed it in the locket then closed it. "So you know I am with you, even if I'm not physically." He handed the blade and the empty locket to Tamar. She did the same, gasping as the blade went through her skin. After she was done putting her blood and hair in the locket, they exchanged the necklaces. Then, with their bleed hands, they clasped hands together._

_"There, this is a sign we are family." Matthew and Tamar smiled._

* * *

><p><em>"Where is Matthew?" Tamar was in Sanctuary, looking around. Over the years, the number of children had grown. She saw Akmal and rushed to him. "Have you seen Matthew? He should be here." She sounded worried. He too looked around.<em>

_"That is strange, maybe he is sick?" He looked back at Tamar. She was looking all around her, her heart was pounding._

_"I'm going to look for him, I will be back soon." She took off, terrified. When she was outside and running over rooftops, she noticed something odd. "Where is everyone?" Then, she saw a crowd in the center of the city. Getting down to the streets, Tamar crept through the crowd. Everyone was either cheering or cursing. When Tamar was in the second row, what she saw terrified her._

_"Matthew!" She shouted. Matthew, her brother, was at the gallows, with a noose around his neck. He stood there with his head looking down. His father, Philip, walked around as if on a stage, smirking at the crowd. There were two soldiers by them. Her cry wasn't heard, so she cried again. "Matthew!" No one paid attention, but, he heard. Looking up, Matthew had a confused, happy, and terrified look on his face._

_"Now, here is the traitor to the city!" His father gestured to his own son. _

_"Liar!" Matthew roared. "_You _were the one that kidnapped the child__ren of this city! You murdered their families!" Philip only chuckled._

_"You have been deceived, my son! You can repent and all will be forgiven!"_

_"I am not your son!" Matthew spat. "I have seen what you have done! I will never forgive you!" The crowd hushed. Rage exploded on Philip's face. His fingers wrapped around the leaver and pulled it. The last thing Matthew said was to Tamar. "Tamar! Run!" Then, the rope caught his neck. He mouthed, "I love you."  
><em>

_"Brother!" She cried. When Philip saw and heard this, he said to his soldiers,_

_"After her, she is the one who deceived my son!" The two soldiers hopped off the gallows. Terrified, she ran, the crowd were confused and let her pass, but also the soldiers. When she did lose them, she fell into Sanctuary, but not on her feet. She was in tears and shaking uncontrollably. Akmal and the kids rushed to her._

_"He's gone," came little whispers of shock. "He's gone."  
><em>

_"Tamar?" Akmal began to ask. He grasped her shoulders. "Tamar, what happened?" She look at him._

_"He's dead." She cried. He gave her a confused look. "Akmal, Matthew's dead!"_

* * *

><p><em>A whole day had past and still, Tamar was in great shock. She won't eat, drink, or even played with the kids. She had changed completely, some of the kids were too scared to approach. The whole time, she could only see what she remembered of the death of her parent, for she barely remembered them, and the death of Matthew, her brother. Why did this happen to her? How could this happen? Why couldn't Philip just leave her alone? Tamar grasped the necklace around her neck, all that she had left of Matthew. <em>

_That night, she left Sanctuary, not telling Akmal. She was going to kill Philip herself, one way or another. She hopped over rooftops until she reached his house that was in the rich district. Scaling the wall, she was just below his room. She heard the sound of drunk groans of hate._

_"Damn bitch," then there was a shatter of glass. Tamar peeked into the room. Philip was indeed drunk and alone, not facing the window. She looked down at the shattered glass, a broken neck of the bottle was still in tact. She sneaked in the room and grabbed the bottle. Rage filled her beating heart as she approached the man from behind. But, in a quick second, he had spun around and snatched her wrists. The hands squeezed hard, forcing Tamar to drop the bottle neck._

_"You think you can kill me?" He threw her against the wall. She was too dazed to realize that he pulled out a knife. "I haven't even taught you that!" He laughed. When her senses finally came back to her, she leapt to the window, only to have her arm snatched. Before she knew what had happened, she felt the blade slice across her chest, just below her collar bone. She kicked him in the crotch, fleeing out the window. She left his small fortress, wandering through the streets, her vision blurring up from the blood. Finally, she collapsed in the middle of the street. But, no part of her cared. She felt hallow inside. She had no reason to live anymore. Her eyes began to flutter shut, allowing darkness to take her. The only think she remembered was a voice._

_"Hello, my name is William, can you hear me?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that is it for Tamar's past! Thank you for hanging with me! This, I believe will be my longest chapter!<strong>_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11  
><strong>

Tamar woke up with a start, causing pain to erupt in her shoulder. That's when she noticed she wasn't in Sanctuary. The first thing she thought of was were the children were. She looked around the room. It was a long room with beds in it. Then, she remembered the incident in the prison and the map. She searched herself for the map, but found she didn't have her robe, or even the same clothes. Flipping the blankets, Tamar saw she was in a white tunic and black pants, that were clean. She felt where she was hit with the sword and found out it was bandaged.

Getting off the bed, she found leather boots. Unsure what think, she slipped into them, and found that they fit perfectly. When she walked around, she began to feel dizzy and stumbled. When she opened the door, she was in awe. She was inside castle, something she only heard out from stories. Her mind going back to Philip and the kids, she ran down the steps and out through the doors of the castle, where cold wind and snow greeted her. Tamar ignored all of this and the people watching her, and she definitely didn't notice how much they looked like Altair with his hood over his face.

* * *

><p>In his office, he was looking at the map while holding the Assassin's greatest treasure and most dangerous: The Piece of Eden. It had helped him on many occasions, so he hoped it would help him with this. But, all it did was glowed.<p>

"Altair, I don't think it will work this time," Malik, who was beside him, sighed. Sighing as well, he put it back into his pouch. The two men looked upon the map, but neither of them found anything, until Malik looked at the bottom of the middle district.

"I know this house," he pointed at the red X. Altair looked at it. "It belongs to Saladin Mahmood, a former Assassin." Suddenly, his face grew pale. "Did Tamar ever tell what her last name was?" Altair, who was still looking at the map, shook his head.

"No, she doesn't remember what it was," he answered. He activated Eagle Vision, and saw, on the X Malik was looking at, a golden glow of a hand print, that was small, over it. He wasn't sure why, but, he moved his hand over it.

"Because," his friend continued. "I think I do." Altair torn his eyes from the map, deactivating his Vision, and looked at him. "Last time saw Saladin, you, Kadar, and I were in Damscus. He introduced me - oh shit." The last comment came as a whisper. He slapped his palm against his face. "Dammit, why didn't I see it?"

"Malik?" Altair asked, confused.

"Saladin had a daughter by the name of Tamar!" He spoke. "No one knew what happened to him and his family, but, one day, they were gone." Suddenly, at doctor ran up the stairs and entered the room.

"Master!" He gasped. Before the Grandmaster could ask what the problem was, he continued. "It's the girl. She's missing!" Without saying a word, Altair ran out of the room. Activating Eagle Vision, he found a faint, golden trail leading him out of the castle. He ran after the trail and realized that she left the village completely. Rushing to the gates, he grabbed a horse and charged after her. When he spotted her, Altair sped up. Tamar was on foot, running on the road. She maybe fast, but a horse was fasted. As soon as he was beside her, he tried to grab at her collar, but she ducked. Instead, he grabbed a necklace he never seen before. Once again, he rode the horse to catch up with her, but, this time, blocked her path.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily. Tamar glared at him, but he caught a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Going back to Damascus!" She snarled. Altair got off the horse before she could sneak away. But, she just stood there. "What is it to you?"

"What is happening in Damascus?" This caught the girl by surprise.

* * *

><p>As soon as Tamar heard that, she was confronted with her feelings. She was split between telling Altair and keeping him safe. He must of saw this, because he continued.<p>

"I know," he spoke, anger gone in his voice. "I know there are disappearances there, including that of your family." She looked at him, everything inside her felt like it was being collapsing, but, she still stood. "Your full name is Tamar Mahmood, daughter of Saladin Mahmood. But, I kept hearing you murmur two other names while you were unconscious. Who are Matthew and Philip?" Tamar stepped back before gathering her rage.

"None of your business." She spat. Altair narrowed her eyes at her. Then he sighed.

"Alright, you may go," he stepped aside. "But, then explain this." He held up her necklace. Tamar checked her chest and neck areas. He wasn't bluffing.

"Give him back!" She screamed at him. "I need him!" Altair only turned, ignoring the 'him's.

"If you want it, come back to the castle." She hesitated. Reaching down, she formed a snowball out of snow and dirt. Then, she breathed in the cold air.

"Altair," Tamar spoke in calm voice, even though she was filled with rage.

* * *

><p>Altair turned, expecting her to go back with him, only to get hit in the face by a snowball. There must of been dirt in it, for partials got into his eyes. The next thing he knew was he was hit the gut and Tamar was on top of him trying to get the necklace. Thinking quickly, he used his legs to flip her over. Altair tried to get up, but she tackled him, but, in a swift move, pinned her down, his hands grasping her wrists and his legs pinning hers down. The hand that held the necklace pressed it against her arm. Tamar was squirming, but he saw she was in tears.<p>

"Why is a necklace so important?" He gasped, loosening his grip, but not enough for her to get away.

"It's all I have left of him!" Tears streamed down Tamar face as she screamed at the Assassin. "My brother!" Altair got up, backing away. She sat up and was trembling. "His name was Matthew, and he was my blood brother." She had calmed, but was still shaking and crying. "He was murdered in front of my eyes by his own father, Philip. That necklace in your hand contains his blood and hair." She pointed at his hand. Altair looked at the necklace and threw it back to her. She caught it and put it around it, where she kissed the pendant.

"So, who is Philip?" He asked. Tamar looked up at him.

"He is the one ruining Damascus," she answered with fierceness in her voice. "I didn't think Abdi was a part of his cult, but I was wrong. Philip gave orders to Abdi to kill threats to him. If the target is a family, Abdi was supposed to take the children alive." She gulped before continuing. "The children were then taken to Philip. I was one myself. He gave us fake names and made us forget our families. That's why I didn't remember my last name. He fed us lies and made all of us, even girls, into soldiers. He planned on controlling Damascus through us. He keeps this a huge secret. That's why he killed Matthew and your friend." She coughed on a sob. "That is why I didn't tell you, because you had a wife, so I-I thought you had kids." Altair glanced at her wounded hand. "I had tried to kill Philip before, but I failed. I still plan on doing the deed too."

The Assassin almost laughed until he saw her face. She wasn't joking. Thinking quickly, he looked back at her. Altair wanted her to be safe and alive. He also thought of how the children of Sanctuary needed her. He hated this option, but, it would save Tamar's life.

"Come back to Masyaf with me," Altair spoke. "I will teach you how to fight."


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

Tamar had not expected Altair to train her, but, she took the offer. When they returned to the castle, she noticed how her arms were purple because of the cold. Altair only shook his head.

"We will go get thicker clothes for training." He let her explore the castle while he went to get her clothes. The first place, and the only place, that caught her eyes was the garden area. It was a perfect view of the mountains and the lake. Tamar felt odd being here, but she couldn't describe the feeling. There were women chattering as she entered. They stared at her, and she stared right back. But, she looked down and walked away, unsure of what to think.

The more she looked around, the more she loved the place. Out of habit, she began to rub pendant. Then, she remembered the kids, Akmal, and then, of course, Philip. Tamar sighed, feeling the need to go back to Damascus. She was at the railing at the edge when she heard some of the women scream. Climbing up the wall and running, she reached the main garden. The women were pinned against the wall by a group of four young Assassins. Tamar looked around and found nothing, but snow. Scooping up two hand fulls, she made a snowball and threw it. It hit one of the boys in the head. Tamar couldn't help but laugh when a small amount of snow was still attached to his head. The boy whipped around, anger was all over his face. His friends saw him turn and did the same.

"What is so humorous, little bitch?" The boy snarled. He advanced. The women ran out of the garden, terrified.

"Do I look like a dog to you, bastard?" Tamar narrowed her eyes. This boy was the same age as William, but acted like a child. He had short back hair fierce eyes. His clothing were almost like Altair, except for the grey hoods and sleeves. The white tunic he wore was also shorter than Altair's. Besides that, everything else was the same.

"Unless you are 'owned' by someone," he smirked. She did not like the way he said "owned". "Also, do you even know what 'bastard' means?" The group of boys laughed before she could give an answer. Tamar shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes, it means your mother was a whore," The boys instantly stopped laughing. But, she continued. "And you are the child of that fault." The boy that insulted her stepped forward, but Tamar did not step down. "I thought Assassin's showed respect," remembering what William had said and how Altair reacted with people. "What you just did to those women was _not _respectful!" Rage was in her voice.

"What Assassin do you possibly know of?" The boy asked, anger in his voice as well.

"Altair Ibn La'Ahad." She said proudly. The boy scoffed.

"Now there is a _real _ bastard," he chuckled. "Marrying a English woman and killing our former Grandmaster to take the position. What a traitor!" That was when Tamar launched at the boy, starting the fight.

* * *

><p>Walking through town, Altair went to the seamstress's shop. The seamstress was an old lady that lived near the castle. She was also someone who was closer to him in relations.<p>

"Safety and peace, Grandmother," he tipped his head her. His grandmother walked over to him and smiled at him.

"Safety and peace to you as well, my son." Her silver hair was tied back, with little strands at the side of her cheeks. She also had the color of eyes, which scared some of the young children of the town. She wore a beautiful, sky blue dress that covered her feet. Her eyes searched her grandson's face. "I have not seen you in a long time, Altair. You look so much like your father." She cupped his cheek. Altair just looked at her, but gently grabbed her outstretched arm. "Now, how my I help you?" She asked, removing her hand.

"I need some training clothes for a student of mine." He looked outside. "Something that is warm, but able to train in." His grandmother nodded, and walked over to her counter, where there was paper and a quill.

"Alright, what are his measurements?" The Assassin then realized he forgot to get Tamar's measurements.

"I forgot to get her measurements," he said, a little ashamed.

"That-" She cut herself off. "Did you say 'her'?" Altair only nodded. "Why are you training a girl? It is against the Assassin law." She looked at him, dumbfounded.

"It is the only way to save her life," he answered. "She lives for revenge, and it causes her pain. I do not think I can change her mind, and she cannot kill." His grandmother's face looked shocked. "Her story is long, but goes to the most complex situation in Damascus." There was a small silence.

"Let me see her." This response shocked her grandson. "Along the way, you can tell me her story. Plus, I do have to measure her." Nodding, Altair lead his grandmother out of her store and led her to the castle, telling her of Tamar. As soon as they reached the courtyard, a young Assassin rushed to them. He had a worried look on his face.

"Master!" He started, gasping for breath. "There is a fight in the gardens!" Thinking instantly of Tamar, he ran to the gardens, his grandmother following. As soon as they entered the gardens, Altair saw Tamar in a fight with an Apprentice. They were fighting fiercely: bloody noses, lips, bruises, and a black eye. There were three others, but froze when they saw the Grandmaster. But, the two kept fighting, and before anyone could say anything, Tamar and the boy went over the railing.

"Tamar!" He yelled. Everyone ran and looked the edge. The two were out of breath, but standing, circling each other. Both were soaked with water, blood, and sweat. Instantly, the two closed in, punching each other and blocking. Leaping down, Altair and the Assassin that brought him there went to the fighting two and broke them apart, Altair holding Tamar's arms and the other holding the boy over the shoulder and by his arm. "Enough!" Altair breathed. "Take the boy, I need to talk to the girl!" He snarled, trying to restrain her. The Assassin bowed his head and took the boy out.

"I'll get you later, you bitch!" The boy shouted.

"I'll be ready, bastard!" Tamar yelled back. Once they left, Altair shoved her.

"What the hell did you do?" He looked angrily at her, but she glared back.

"I didn't start this!" She shot back,. "He insulted the women here, then he insulted you!" Altair was shocked.

"Why did you attack him if they didn't insult you?" He asked, confused. Tamar shrugged.

"He did, but-"

"Then why did you attack when he insulted me, but not yourself?" He cut in. She hesitated for a moment.

"Because," Tamar bit her lower lip as she began to blush. "Because, I kind of think of you as Matthew." She looked away, not able look at him. For a moment he looked confused. Then, everything began to make sense to Altair.

"That was why you were protecting me!" He explained. He wasn't sure if he should be glad, or enraged.

"You really are a different type of child, aren't you?" The Grandmaster completely forgot that his grandmother was there. She began to approach the two.

* * *

><p>Tamar was unsure of what think of this woman. She looked from Altair to her and back, then realized they both had the same eyes.<p>

"Tamar, this is my grandmother, Jenna," Altair introduced them, still having a stern voice. "Grandmother, this is Tamar, the girl I told you about." The woman tipped her head to her. Not knowing how to respond, Tamar tipped her head as well.

"Hello, Tamar," the elderly woman spoke, smiling. "I came over here to measure you for your uniform." Tamar looked at Altair in a panic.

"You never mentioned a uniform." She answered quickly. Flashes of when Philip and his training he gave her flashed through her mind. She suddenly began to shake.

"Tamar, it's just measurements." He just looked at her and spoke. "There is nothing to be afraid of." Thinking quickly she asked for one request.

"Can I dye it a different color?"

"No." Altair said without hesitation.

"Plea-" She began to beg, but he won't allow it. That was when Jenna stepped in.

"Altair, may I talk to her, alone?" He looked at Tamar then to the elderly woman.

"Fine," he sighed and left. Even though she hated him at the moment, Tamar wanted him to stay. She turned to the woman, expecting an angry face. Instead, there was a kindness in the golden eyes. A kindness she hadn't seen since Matthew and her mother were alive.

"Now, why do you want a different color?" Jenna asked. "My grandson told me your story. Does it have something to do with this Philip character?" Tamar only nodded, and looked at the ground. But, the elderly woman lifted her chin. "Can you tell me?" Breathing, she answered.

"Because, Philip made us were a uniform, too." She forced herself to look in those golden eyes. "And when I wore that uniform, I lost who I was really was. I don't want to lose that again." Jenna gave a soft chuckle.

"So, what color do want?" This Tamar by surprise. Then, she began to think.

"A dark green." She answered. The elderly woman nodded and began to measure her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New Name:<strong>

**Jenna: Little Bird  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

Early the next morning, Tamar snuck out of her chambers, which was placed next to Altair's. Jenna told her her uniform would be ready by the morning, and she wanted to see it. This time, she took a warm cloak. She was quiet grateful for it as she ran out the courtyard. The mourning was extremely chilly and the sun had not risen yet. Remembering the directions to the shop, given to her by the elderly woman, she knocked on the door. The door opened and Jenna let Tamar in.

"Your uniform is here," the elderly woman indicated to a human-like shape that was covered with a cloth. Tamar walked over. Jenna pulled the cloth off and Tamar's eyes widened with joy.

* * *

><p>Altair was waiting on the lowest point of the gardens. The sun was coming up, but he couldn't see it. The fight between Tamar and the student ran through his mind. What was even worse was <em>who's<em> student he was. The boy's name was Borak, student of Abbas. He knew instantly where the boy got his attitude. Abbas was not happy when word got around that Altair had failed to save Munir, but got even more enraged when he heard that Altair was training the girl that fought against his student. That was the reason why the Grandmaster put her room was next to his, so no unwanted guests entered.

Sighing, he looked over the railing, to the wide open lake below. Altair had an uneasy feeling about something, but he wasn't sure what it was yet.

"Altair!" Tamar called. Turning around, he expected to see her in her new Assassin uniform. Well, it was the uniform, almost identical to his own, except for one thing.

"What happened to your uniform?" He asked, confusion all over his words. The uniform was a velvet dark green color, almost black, except for the sash, which was still red. She had a thin belt, which had the sword Altair left in her room. Tamar smiled.

"This _is_ my uniform," she looked down at her feet, examining herself. She then looked at Altair, who did not share her joy.

"Women," he breathed, not loud enough for her to hear. But, Tamar looked up at him as if she did hear. He ignored this. "Shall we begin? We will deal with your clothing later."

* * *

><p>About to draw her sword, Tamar stopped when she saw Altair didn't even touch his.<p>

"I want to ask you two questions, before we begin." He looked at her seriously. "This will tell me if you are worthy of being taught." She was about to argue when he brought up his hand to silence her. Confusion and a small bit of betrayal filled her. But, Altair continued. "First question: Would you rather save a life or take a life? You can only choose one." This question caught her off guard. She thought it over for a while.

"Save a life." For a second, she thought she saw relief on his face. But, she quickly forgot about it when he continued with the last question.

"Finally, would you rather protect the children of Sanctuary, or, take revenge on the man who ruined your life and theirs? Again, you can only choose one." This one crushed her. Her heart began to beat fast, her palms getting sweaty. She felt like she was torn in two.

"W-What?" She asked, still in shock. The children needed her and Philip needed to die. How could she choose between one or the other? Altair must of noticed this inner battle for he spoke.

"When you first awoke, who did you think of first?" There was a long pause as Tamar thought about it.

"The children," she whispered. He nodded.

"Then that is your answer." He looked at her, but she didn't notice. Tamar had this sudden feeling as if someone had taken something heavy off of her, but it confused her at the same time. "You are ready to be trained."

"How?" She asked with doubt. "I have no reason-"

"Yes, you do." Altair gazed at her. "We, Assassins, fight for freedom and justice. But, we also protect the innocent, those who cannot fend for themselves." Drawing his sword, he took his stance. "Now, let us begin." Unsure, Tamar drew her sword as well. She began to remember small portion of Philip's training, but soon, Altair added to it. Slowly, she learned how to counter attack. She would always put up her sword at the right time to block and then punched him, even though she didn't want to. When he brought up the speed, she began to lose, not understanding what she was fighting for.

* * *

><p>The sun had just reached over the castle when they stopped. Tamar collapsed against the rails, sore and exhausted, her sword leaning against her in injured shoulder. Altair stood, grumbling. This was the worst practice he ever had with a student. She had no idea what to do, and he could tell she was frustrated <em>and <em>was concealing the pain on her shoulder and hand. Sighing, he decided to get their lunches. When he turned to tell his student, he found that Tamar had pulled her hood over her face, her hands still clenching the rim. Her teeth were bared, trying to force back the silent tears that streaming down her cheeks.

Altair looked at her, then looked down. Then, he walked off. The whole time he was walking, he kept wondering how to improve Tamar's skill. How the hell was he going to that, exactly? His hands turned into fists. How was he supposed to keep her alive?

"Altair!" Malik called. He looked around and noticed he was by Malik's room. His friend was in his doorway, looking at Altair with concern. "How are things, Brother?" He stepped into the hallway. The Assassin sighed.

"Not well, I'm afraid." He answered. "Come, walk with me, I was heading to the kitchens. I will tell you how the training is doing." Nodding, his friend left his room. So, as they walked and Altair explained Tamar's failures, actions, and reactions.

"It sounds like she knows she isn't succeeding," Malik answered as they went down some steps. "She is stronger and has more understanding than we thought." Altair nodded.

"But, she still seems confused." Altair protested. "How can I possibly teach her-" He cut off when he realized something. "Malik, can you get our lunches? Tamar is in the lowest level in the gardens." He then turned the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Malik asked.

"Getting better materials."

* * *

><p>When Tamar had controlled her crying, she looked up to find Altair gone. Her head forming a headache, she got up, but she felt terrible, and it wasn't because she cried. She felt like she failed the kids, but not only the, but Altair as well. She looked at her sword. Did she deserve it? Did she deserve to be here at all? If the children were all she cared about, why did she need to trained? All these questions ran through her head. With her hood still up, she looked around, until she found herself looking over the railing. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Malik approach.<p>

"So, training isn't well?" The one-armed man asked from behind her. Tamar turned as he approached, in his hand were bundles of cloth. He then gave her one of tied up bundles, looking over to the lake. Putting the bundle on the rail, she opened it to find an apple, cheese, and bread. Malik had the same. Even though she was starving, she nibbled on her apple. "You didn't answer my question." Malik pointed out. Sighing, she answered.

"Because there is nothing to say." She forced the words out. "Why is Altair even training me? Am I worth it?" Tamar bit into her apple and looked at him. It was Malik's turn to sigh.

"Altair maybe difficult, but, he knows what he is doing."

"So, what is he training me for?" She gave him a questioning look.

"To survive." He looked back at her. Before she could continue questioning, there was a call from behind.

"Malik!" The two whipped around to find Altair carrying three, straw filled practice models. "Can you help me?" Rushing over, Malik helped his friend. Tamar put down her lunch and came over to help, as well. "No, eat your lunch!" Altair barked at her. Stepping back, she went back and ate her bread and cheese. When she was finished with her meal, they were done setting up. "Tamar, come here." He called her over. Malik went back to the railing, and she went over to Altair.

"What's this about?" Tamar nodded towards the models.

"They are going to help you train." He answered. She gave him a curious look. Altair took his position on the opposite end. "You are going to protect them from me. You must pretend those models are the children at Sanctuary." Tamar looked from the models to Altair.

"Are you serious?" She gripped the sword's hilt in her hand.

"Prepare yourself!" He yelled across the field. Before she could react, Altair rushed at her. She tried to block, but was pushed aside, and he sliced at one. "There went Akmal!" That was when Tamar understood. He was about strike another when she brought her sword up, catching his blade with hers. She pushed him off and prepared for another attack, which he gladly gave. She blocked and punched Altair in the gut, without hesitation. The quicker the attacks came, the more she caught up. In one session, she learned how to counter, dodge, and break a grab. Malik watched in fascination as Tamar learned quickly. When they stopped, both were exhausted and the sun was starting to go down behind the mountains.

"We-We will continue tomorrow." Altair gasped. Tamar nodded and handed back the sword. He shook his head. "No, keep it, it's yours." After hearing that, she sheathed her sword. Malik walked other to them.

"We better get dinner before the kitchens close." He walked up the garden path, Altair and Tamar trailing after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kind of pictured Tamar's uniform as Ezio's from <em>Revelations <em>(without the armor), not like Altair's, except for the length.**

**New Name:**

**Borak: Lightning  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

A couple days went by, Altair watched as Tamar improved greatly. He quickly got over the fact that her clothing was a different color, for she made up for it. Another thing noticed with her clothing was she kept her hood up. She looked like a true Assassin, but the Council of Assassins were outraged of who he was teaching. He had explained many times, in the Council, why he was training her. Even though they approved of the reason, they still did not like the fact that the student was a female and believed she was still weaker than the other students, and would be killed anyway. It was true that physical strength wasn't her strong point, but she was stronger that Altair expected, Tamar's speed gave her a great advantage. She made her moves unpredictable.

Altair wasn't there to train Tamar all the time though. He was busy constructing a new hidden blade, one that won't allow a sacrifice to be made. At these hours, Malik would take over her training. There was only one problem: Abbas and his student, Borak. Both didn't accept Tamar as a student, and both insulted Altair and his student. That was when he realized Tamar didn't care if she was insulted, but was enraged if he or Malik were. One day, he decided to ask her about it. They were in his office.

"Tamar," Altair began to ask from behind his desk. "Why do you keep protecting me when we are_ both_ insulted?" Tamar thought about this for a while.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "To me, it's instinct to me; I can't change it." Altair gave her a questioning look.

"Instinct?"

"That is the only way I can explain it." Tamar gave him a half smile. "After Matthew died, I was very attached to everyone that meant something to me. I couldn't bare to see anyone get hurt." There was a small pause. "Um, Altair, you have been teaching me to stay protecting the kids, right?" Altair nodded, not sure where this was going. "Wh-What if Philip got a hold off them? How should I fight for if _he_ has them? Do I go on revenge?" She gave him a look that told him she was scared. Sighing, he gave his best possible answer.

"Use that instinct of yours." He looked at her. "Instincts are usually the best thing to follow."

* * *

><p>Tamar was at the bottom of the garden, looking over the railing, having the day off. She felt somewhat sore, but she ignored it. Her right hand was healing up well. Her shoulder was doing incredibly well, especially with the training. She had taken out her necklace, but it just laid against her chest. After the first training day, she kept her hood up, as she noticed Altair and the other Assassins did. That day, she gave them respect, and it was also to put Borak on edge. Tamar also noticed how Altair was pressured by the other Assassins for training her, and he was also their leader, for they called him "Master".<p>

"So, the little bitch thinks she an Assassin?" Tamar whipped around as soon as she heard those familiar word, rage filling her. But, as she turned, her arms were pinned against the railing. Her green eyes looked into fierce dark ones. "Your presence is not welcomed here!" Borak growled the whisper in her ear. This caused her to shutter as she tried to break free, but he had firm grips on her arms. Tamar had a bad feeling about this: Not only were his hands keeping her arms captive, but his body was pressed against hers. "There is only one good place for woman like you!" Turning her around, Borak tried throw Tamar to the ground, but she dug her feet into the ground, stopping her from falling. Quickly, she elbowed him in the throat. Then, she kicked him in the gut, making him step back.

"I am not submissive!" She roared at him. Regaining his footing, he charged at her. Something seemed wrong or different, but, Borak was throwing punch after punch and missing her completely. Tamar ducked twice before throwing a punch at him in the jaw. Now, he was enraged. He then lept at her, pinning her to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her throat, choking her. Tamar's mind began to panic and before she knew what was happening, she put her feet under his torso and flipped him, making him let go of her throat. She gasped as air returned into her body. They both got up at the same time and charged.

Out of no where, someone had hit Tamar's side and threw her to the ground. She was too dazed to see who hit her, but tried to get up.

"And you call yourself an Assassin?" Boomed an older man's voice. She looked up, blinking. When her vision came back, the grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her so her feet were in the air. Suddenly, someone snatched his arm. Then, the person swung a punch with their free arm, knocking the man to the ground. Tamar was released and stumbled as she landed, only to grabbed by the arm to balance her.

"How dare you attack my student!" Altair roared. He brought Tamar behind him, releasing her. She watched the man and Altair glared at each other. Then, she recognized the man as Abbas.

"_Your_ student?" Abbas began to laugh. "A female cannot be an Assassin! It has never happened before, why should it happen now?" Even though Tamar was outraged by these questions, she looked up to see Altair's response. He stood with rage in his eyes, but he was quite calm.

"Why should skill be determined by gender?" He answered. "From the look of things, she can defend herself quite well." He nodded to Borak's injuries. Tamar couldn't help but smirk at this, "But, if you need more proof, I - no - _s__he _will prove it tomorrow. My student versus your student. That seems quite fair." He put a hand on her shoulder. Everyone was shocked at this. There was silence for no one knew what to say. Abbas was the first to recover.

"What is the meaning of this?" He questioned. "What will this prove?"

"If Tamar wins, it will prove that it doesn't matter if a person is male or female, and you and your student must leave her alone." He sighed before continuing. "And if Borak wins, Tamar will leave and never come back. And it will prove you were right." Abbas thought about this for a while. Tamar's heart began to beat fast. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"Deal, but, it will be out on the training field, where everyone can see." He answered with a sneer.

"Fine." Altair walked over to Abbas and shook his hand making the deal official. "We meet tomorrow, at midday."

* * *

><p>"No! This is not fine!" Malik scolded. Altair was sitting in his chair at his desk. The sun was just setting. "Are you that arrogant? Tamar is a child compared to Borak! She's not invincible! Borak will kill her within seconds!" The Grandmaster rose from his seat, enraged.<p>

"How can you have such doubt in her?" Altair roared. "You have trained herself, you've seen her improve faster than anyone! Not to mention, Tamar has two advantages over him: One is her speed, and the other is something Borak possesses: His anger. He is blinded by that when he fights. If she uses these two to her advantage, she could win!" He said with pride. Malik shook his head.

"True, there are those advantages, but," he sighed. "Tamar has some weaknesses as well. Her major one is her overdeveloped loyalty. He doesn't have to insult her to make her angry." Altair looked down. He knew that was _the _weakness of Tamar. She would rather defend her friends than herself. Sitting back down, he looked at Malik.

"What should I do then?" His friend thought about this for a while.

"Teach her to get a hold of her emotions."

* * *

><p>In her room, Tamar began to pace. She wasn't sure if she was mad at Altair or happy. Angry because he brought her into a different and difficult situation. Glad because he was proving to everyone that she was just as good as everyone else and she had a chance to face Borak without being interrupted. She wasn't tired; she was anxious. Suddenly, there was knock at her door. Opening it, she saw it was Altair. The first thing she did even shocked both of them. She smacked him across the face. But, as she felt relief, she started to punch him in the chest.<p>

"How could you do that?" She shouted at him, stepping away. "Do-Do you possibly believe I am ready for this?" She felt warm tears form in her eyes, but forced them back. Altair grabbed Tamar's wrists before she could hit him again. Gently, he guided her to the bed where she sat and he knelt before her. He then moved his hands to her upper arms.

"You are ready and strong." Altair looked at her in away she thought she would never see again: The way her parents and Matthew had looked at her. Suddenly, she began to shudder. "But, you have one more lesson to learn. We don't have time now, but tomorrow, I will teach you how to keep calm. Now, get some rest." Leaning forward, he kissed her on the forehead, then left the room, leaving Tamar in tears. Why did Altair have to be so much like the ones Tamar lost?


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm sorry I didn't do this before, but I thank everyone for putting my story in favorites, story alert, and commenting! :D Please continue to do so! Also, I'm sorry this is late, I had writer's block! :P  
><strong>

**Part 15  
><strong>

The next morning, Tamar met Altair in the gardens. She felt it strange how much she had learned in this little section, but, the children of Sanctuary never left her mind. As she walked down to the training ground, she wished they were there, with her. Reaching her destination, Tamar looked at her mentor. He was looking over the edge.

"Altair." She called out. Altair looked up and turn towards her. "So, what is this calming lesson?" She looked at him and waited for his response.

"I will teach you how to relax and control your feelings." He answered. He must of seen her sword at her hip for he pointed at it. "You do not need that." Sighing, she took out and placed it on the ground. "Now, come over and sit in front of me." Altair continued as he sat down, crossing his legs. A little nervous and hesitant, Tamar did as he said, even crossing her legs, sitting about two feet in front of him. "Alright, close your eyes, and put your hands on your knees, palms upward. Back straight. Good." She did every command, thinking of how stupid she looked. "You must clear all thoughts, and breath in through your nose and out with your mouth. Now, focus on what you hear around you."

It wasn't easy, but Tamar began to hear everything around her: Her and Altair's breathing, winter birds chirping, water from the lake, the wind whispering. Soon all of her nervousness was gone. She was calm, no worries, no distractions. Her mind had calmed and cleared.

"Alright, has your mind cleared?" Altair asked. Still having her eyes closed, Tamar nodded. "You may open your eyes now." When she did, she saw Altair looking at her.

* * *

><p>Altair hadn't closed his eyes at all. Even as his student was learning how to clear her mind, he couldn't stop but think of the fight that was approaching. He watched as Tamar relaxed. Malik was right, Tamar was going to have trouble with the fight. He wasn't too sure if the fight itself was the problem, but afterwards. When he told her to open her eyes, Altair decided to give her one last gift.<p>

"During the fight, if Borak ever tries to upset to you throw you off, with _any_ insults, it is possible to go back into the state of calm, even during battle. All you have to do is focus." He began to stand, putting out a hand to help his student, which she took. "But, there is one last thing I am going to give you. Follow me." Tamar looked at him, unsure. "Don't you trust me that much?" Altair noticed she tried to produce a blank face, but her shocked eyes betrayed her. But, she did answer.

"Of course I trust you." Tamar reached down and sheathed her sword. And with that, they went back into the castle, up the stairs, and to his office, to find Malik in there. He was looking over the maps when he heard the Grandmaster and his student approach.

"Ah, how was training?" He asked, looking up.

"It went well," Altair sighed. "I see the maps are going well, too." He began to walk over to the desk. "Excuse me, Malik, but I need something." Leaning over, he opened one of the bottom drawers of the desk. Inside was the hidden blade he was working on. He took it out and walked over to Tamar.

"Altair, what are you doing?" Malik asked. Altair could tell he was upset.

"Protecting my student," he answered over his shoulder. He then handed Tamar the hidden blade. "This is yours. Do not use during the fight. Use it only after the fight, if Borak tries to attack you. But, do not aim to kill. Do you understand, Tamar?"

"Yes," she nodded, but there was a confused look on her face. "But, what is it?" She turned it over a couple of times. Altair chuckled softly.

"Here, hold out your left arm." He commanded. Tamar did as she was told.

"Altair," Malik snarled harshly. "As much I see your point, this is outrageous! The Council will have your head for this! They do not look on her as an Assassin! And how will she hide her finger?" When he asked the last question, Altair was done strapping the weapon to Tamar's arm.

"Why would she hide her finger?" He answered. Then, he turned to Tamar. "Flick your wrist."

"Tamar!" Malik was too late. Altair's student flicked her wrist, bringing forth the blade. There was no blood, and all her fingers were fine.

* * *

><p>Tamar looked at the blade that came out of the bracer. She jumped a little when the blade came out. She turned her arm this way and that to examine it. She flicked her wrist again and the blade went back in. She then looked up at Malik and Altair. Malik was in awe and confusion. Altair gave a half smile. The whole time, her heart was pounding. The argument they had frightened her a little.<p>

"How?" Looking confused and shocked, Tamar gaped at her mentors. "How do I use this?" She brought up her arm. Malik had other plans.

"No," he grumbled. "No, no, no! Altair, sometimes I don't think you changed at all! How could you possibly give her a weapon when she does not even know how to use it? I admit, there is good in this intention of yours, but this is dangerous!"

"Don't you have faith in her, Brother?" Altair asked. Tamar looked at the both of them, understanding the situation. It was like her and Akmal. She knew this wasn't going to end well, so she interfered.

"Wait, just a moment!" She shouted at her mentors. "Look, I know you two are worried, I am worried too. But, I don't think there is not much to be done. Altair, I thank you for the gift," she tipped her head to him. "Malik, you really do remind me of Akmal, and I understand where you are coming from. So, I respect that." Well, the two had stopped arguing and now were looking at her, shocked she yelled and thanked them. Suddenly, a messenger rushed into the room.

"Master, the training field is ready for the match." He answered. Everyone looked at him.

"Thank you, we will down shortly." Altair sighed. The messenger tipped his head and left. Tamar turned around only to be embraced by Altair, she hugged back. When he backed off, Malik gave her a hug as well.

"قد نصل بك أنت لم تفشل." He whispered. He too then backed away. Tamar and Altair then began to walk down the steps. She looked calm, but on the inside, she was in chaos. What if she failed? Would Borak try to kill her during the battle? What about afterwards? Would Altair interfere if it came down to it? But, the one thing she didn't want to do was disrespect the people and culture that taught her so much. Since her necklace was under her shirt, she began to rub the bracer that contained the hidden blade. Suddenly, a hand on her shoulder brought her back into reality.

"Tamar," Altair calmly began. "There are a few points you must look at. You must use your speed to taunt him. Get him angry. Then, he will be unfocused and be blinded by rage. And remember, if you forget what you are fighting for, think of the children of Sanctuary. If you get enraged, focus and clear your mind. Do not use the hidden blade if necessary. Be careful." She nodded in agreement to each suggestion. They walked out of the castle, only to hear the crowd of Assassins and town folk roar and cheer for the battle. Tamar was grateful her hood was up so no saw her terrified face. There was some howling of disapproval when she arrived, but, she felt great comfort as Altair's hand became firm on her shoulder, which wasn't her injured one.

The area of the fight was smaller than Tamar had expected. She had seen the training grounds before, so she shouldn't of expected anything different. Borak was already in the ring, smirking with overconfidence. Then, she saw someone who wasn't smiling or cheering; Jenna Ibn La'Ahad. She looked sad, and a little disappointed. When the elderly woman noticed Tamar, she smiled at her. Even though Tamar gave back a half smile, the smile that was given to her was taken away when she looked back at Borak in the ring.

* * *

><p>Altair was enraged when he saw the Assassins cheer as they were. They were supposed to respect every fight, winner and loser. He looked at the Council on the balcony. They were overlooking the whole ring, but they were also smiling. Altair was supposed to up there with them, but, he wanted to be by his student if trouble arose. He looked Abbas. His rival smiled as well when he noticed Altair. The Grandmaster then saw his grandmother.<p>

"Tamar, قد نصل بك أنت لم تفشل," he patted her shoulder and went to Jenna. When he turned around, he crossed his arms and watched as Tamar hop over the fence. Neither of the students drew their swords.

"Altair, I don't like this." Jenna gave a concerned look at the ring. Her grandson sighed.

"She will be fine." He too was looking at the ring.

"I'm not talking about her," she answered, her eyes looking around at the crowd. "There is something wrong with the Assassins. This will have to be looked over with after the fight." Altair nodded.

"I will look into it."

"There is something else, too," came a familiar voice. The Grandmaster turned to see Malik. "But, we will talk about it after the fight."

**AN: I know, I know! I am cutting off the fight for the next chapter! I hope everything seems right because of the writer's block I had! :P **

**Arabic: "May your blade never fail you"  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Please R&R! :) I'm sorry for the cut off! :P  
><strong>

**Part 16**

Waiting, Tamar looked at Borak. He was adjusting his arm bracers and smirking at her. She wondered what everyone was waiting for. She looked at Altair and gave him a questioning look. With his hand, he told her to be patient. Suddenly, the crowd began to hush. Tamar turned her direction to the balcony. There were five old men standing, one in the center with his arms raised up to quiet the crowd.

"Now, citizens of Masyaf!" The man called out. "We here have, on this strange occasion, a strange guest!" He brought down a hand so it was pointing at Tamar. "Behold! A 'female warrior'!" Everyone laughed. Tamar didn't look at anyone, but at the ground. She didn't understand what was so humorous. Wasn't she a female and capable of fighting? Since the man kept talking, she knew he was insulting her, so, she ignored him. Sitting down, she began to trace finger through the sand and snow, thinking of Damascus. Suddenly, Akmal's voice rang through her head. _"You know, sitting is the worst and best position: Worst because your vulnerable. Best because your enemy isn't expecting_ _anything."_ Tamar smirked at this quote.

"Girl!" Another man shouted. Tamar looked up. They were still smirking. "Examining the ground or rethinking this battle?" Once again, everyone snickered. Tamar chuckled.

"The name is 'Tamar', not 'Girl'! And, no, I was just wondering when the fight would begin," she shouted back. Every person in the crowd silenced. "Your friend was taking too long, so I occupied myself. If any longer, I would have fallen asleep." Now, the courtyard was in a gasp. Did a child just insult a Council member? She couldn't help but chuckle again.

"How dare you!" Shouted the man who started the insults. "Begin this fight, so Borak can show what a true Assassin is!" The crowd roared in agreement. Borak, quickly walking, drew his sword. Tamar didn't move. He swung his sword, but she ducked out the way. She then turned into a position so, with both feet, kicked him the shins. She then rolled into a standing form, sword drawn, while Borak was getting to his feet. Borak began to circle, but Tamar stayed still, blade ready and eyes watching every movement. She had a real reason for fighting this fight, but, she thought of the kids, of Akmal and what he would say. But, strangely, she thought a lot of Matthew. When she thought of him, she felt a hand on her injured shoulder. _"We are with you." _

Irritated, Borak launched himself at Tamar. Blocking, she pushed him off with great effort. Using her speed, Tamar put him on the defense, swords causing sparks as they collided. Soon, they were in the center of the ring, neither one proceeding or backing down. Tamar then saw an opening. She ducked when Borak swung his blade. In that instant, she punched him in the ribs. He gasped in surprise at this attack, backing away, sword still ready. Altair's student misjudged Abbas's student on his anger. Borak charged, and when got close enough, brought his sword crashing down on her defending one. His strength was great as it caused her knees to bend.

"He can't save you now, Bitch!" He snarled his whisper before punching Tamar in the face. She fell backwards, dazed. Blood dripped over her mouth and she began to taste it. She then rolled out of the way of as his sword tried to cut her down. After standing again, she spat out blood that entered her mouth and continued to fight, but she now learned Borak was fighting to kill.

* * *

><p>After he saw the move that almost killed Tamar, Altair walked through the crowd to the Council. Once he reached the balcony, stood behind them.<p>

"This match isn't supposed to be the fight to the death." He growled. The crowd cheered on, muting out the conversation. The the announcer turned around, a smirk on his face. "Why do you want to kill her, Dabir?" Altair crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing. Dabir moved to the side to allow the Grandmaster in and turned back to the fight. Hesitantly, Altair moved forward. Tamar was using her speed and clashing with Borak, but only for second. She would back off looking for places to attack next.

"I must admit, your student surpassed my expectations." Dabir spoke, sounding both a little irritated and amused. "And, I never said I wanted to kill her." As he spoke he closed his eyes listening to the clashing of swords and people cheering. "Ah, how I miss the sounds of battle." He purred. Altair looked at him, shocked.

"What?"

* * *

><p>While fight continued, Tamar and Borak had taken hits, bleeding in areas were their blades sliced. Both had backed off, preparing to strike again, when Tamar had an idea. When Borak swung his blade, this time, she blocked with her own sword. She kept this up for a while until she quickly jumped backwards, causing Borak to fall forward. She now was on the offense, keeping the boy in front of on his toes. Her attacks were rapid, sometimes causing damage to her opponent. The crowd was confused, not sure who to cheer for, but it was obvious they got more than they asking for.<p>

Tamar, though, wanted to finish this fight quickly. All she had to do was make him submit. But, as she was thinking of this, Borak used his blade to twist her sword out her hand. It landed too far for her reach. It should of ended right there, but Borak took it one step further. Raising his sword above his head, and swung it downward. As it came down, Tamar thought of the kids of Sanctuary.

"No!" She shouted, as her arms moved on their own. Suddenly, the crowd was silent. Tamar felt like she blacked out or something, until she felt pain in her hands. She looked up and realized she had grabbed the blade. It already sliced through the skin and muscle of her hands, causing blood to drip down her arm. Her and Borak were in shock, but Tamar snapped out of it first. Putting a firm hold on the blade, which sliced her fingers, she then quickly brought it down and placed her right hand on top. As if she was holding spear, she rammed the hilt into her opponent's stomach.

This caused Borak to gasp in pain and snap out of it, but did not go of the sword. Before he could do anything though, Tamar rammed the sword under his jaw, causing him to let got. She then flipped the sword around, taking the hilt and pointing the tip of the blade at his neck.

"Sub-mit." She gasped. She felt extremely tired, but she stood her ground. He slowly put his hands up in submission. Everyone cheered and roared in excitement. She dropped the sword and began to stumble away. She saw Altair approaching, running to her. She smiled but it was gone when she felt someone grab her shoulder and turned her around. Out of instinct, Tamar twisted the person's arm. It was Borak. In that instant, she flicked her wrist, activating the hidden blade. But, as she brought the blade up, he too had a hidden blade as well and both blades scraped at each other. There was one problem: Tamar's vision was starting to blur.

* * *

><p>Altair rushed forward, seeing Tamar in trouble. The crowd was quiet again, watching the turn of events. He did prepare her, but it appeared Borak was also ready. Then he noticed that his student was wobbling from the injuries she received. Finally she fell backwards, Borak about to pierce her throat. That stopped when Altair caught Tamar with one arm and Borak's blade arm with his right hand.<p>

"The fight is over, stand down Borak." He said with authority. He let go of the boy's arm and watched as he retracted his blade.

"Yes,_ Master_." Borak answered, then walked away. Altair then looked around for Abbas. He was no where to be found.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Altair was sitting on a chair outside of Tamar's room. She had been out the entire day. She had lost great amount of blood and was exhausted from the battle that nearly claimed her life. He sighed when he thought of the fight, and smiled. She had won. Tamar had proved to everyone she was a fighter. He began to drift into sleep when he heard footsteps. This was what Altair was waiting for.<p>

Acting like he was asleep, he sensed Abbas about to go into Tamar's room. Just as he was about to grasp the door handle, Altair's sword blocked his path.

"What reason do you have in there?" Altair asked, looking at his old friend. Abbas gave him a murderous glare.

"I don't think you understand the situation, _Brother_." He snarled. "That bitch made a fool out of us! The Assassin_s_!" He backed away from the door. Altair sighed.

"No, your student did and she is not a bitch," he sheathed his sword and stood. "Borak had no control of his emotions. Tamar did, so she bested him." Abbas laughed.

"Yes, but she lost her sword." He then became serious. "What did you teach her? No one in their right minds would catch the blade of a sword." His eyes narrowed as he question the Grandmaster. Altair shrugged.

"All I told her was to pretend she was protecting the children of Damascus." Abbas didn't buy it. He began to walk off.

"You know, I am starting to regret the day I got your father to save your life." He turned to face Altair. "This Brotherhood is getting lower and lower because of you! Soon, we will be lower than dirt that no one can restore the Order." He then turned the corner and was gone. Altair shook his head at the floor.

"If I was dead, no one here would have been able to see how low the Brotherhood really would have gotten." He then sat on the chair and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, forgot "New Name"!<strong>

**New Name:  
><strong>

**Dabir: Tutor  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry this is late! I recently discovered deviantart!  
><strong>

**Part 17  
><strong>

The next morning, Tamar was still out, so Altair went to see the Council. He was still enraged of how the crowd had acted. Most of the fights that were public were silent and both sides respected. What he saw yesterday held none of that. He was so mad, he didn't even ask permission for a meeting or anything. Altair just stormed right into the room. All seven Council members were doing their own things when he barged in. They were elderly men which was good and bad. Good because they had great wisdom to share. Bad because they were close to Al Mualim.

"Altair, what is the meaning of this?" Dabir asked, confused.

"I came here to talk about the fight yesterday." He answered. Everyone looked at each other, then at the Grandmaster.

"You brought that fight on your own student," another answered. "If you came here to brag, maybe you shouldn't be the leader."

"I came here to talk about how the people were reacting!" Altair growled. "The way they were cheering was sickening! All public fights are treated with respect, no matter who the person or people are!" He then grabbed a chair and slammed it on the ground, in front of table. When the Council saw him do this, they knew instantly they could not change the Grandmaster's bitter mood. So, they followed suite, without the slamming of chairs.

"Now, explain, Altair, what is the problem?" Dabir asked as everyone took a seat. Altair sighed and told the Council what he saw. How when the people cheered, it did not belong there.

"They thought it was a sport!" He growled. "I saw we have lost something important. Something that has just lowered ourselves. Now, we must mend what wrong we have done." Everyone looked shocked, even Dabir. But, they all seemed to understand, there was guilt on their faces.

"Alright," spoke another. "But, we have been wondering what are your plans with Damascus?" The Council nodded in agreement.

"Malik had found something new with the map." He answered. "I haven't seen it yet, so whatever this new piece to the puzzle is, it might change our plans." The group whispered among themselves.

"And what of your student?" Asked the youngest of Council. Now, everyone looked at Altair. He gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"When you solve the problem in Damascus, what will come of your student?" The Grandmaster was, for once in his life, was caught off guard by a question. He couldn't deny that he grown attached to Tamar. But, when he would be finished with Philip, Tamar would want to stay with her children, in Damascus.

"I don't know." He shook head. "I... She would be free to go. This meeting is done." He got up and left, feeling confused. He now wishing Maria was there.

* * *

><p>Tamar woke up, and found a surprise. Altair was asleep on a chair, but slumped over so he was also on her bed. His hood was up and both his arms were under his head. Smiling, she took her pillow and slipped it under his head, without waking him up. She then brought her knees up to her chest and placed her chin on them. She owed him a lot now, more than she ever expected. She looked at her hands. They were both bandaged, and it hurt to bend them. Her other injuries she could deal with.<p>

Sighing, she got up slowly, so she wouldn't wake Altair. Tamar then put on the dark green uniform, but kept the hood down. Sneaking out the room, she began to wonder around. She wasn't sure where she was even going. It wasn't until she was one stair away from Altair's office did she realize where she was.

"Altair?" Malik looked up from the desk and saw Tamar. "Oh, Tamar, you have awaken. How do you feel?" She gave a half smile.

"Alright." She walked over and saw he was looking at the maps. "Do you want me to go get Altair?" Tamar was still looking at the maps when she asked this.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" He asked. She nodded and took off back to her room. When she got there, Altair was already awake, looking for her.

"Altair." She called out.

* * *

><p>When he heard his name, Altair turned around. He was relieved to see her not in trouble, but he didn't show it. After the meeting, went to her room and watched Tamar sleep. He would remember what the Council had said. He never thought about it before. Would Tamar stay in Masyaf or go back to Damascus. He grabbed a chair and sat next to his student to think about this. He would understand her reason to be in Damascus, but some part of him didn't want that to happen.<p>

The more he looked into that feeling, the more Altair realized he viewed Tamar as a sister, or some part of his family. She even told him that he reminded her of a brother that was killed. One of the many reasons she protected him. But, as Altair was thinking of this, he had fallen asleep. As he woke up, Tamar was gone and he was sleeping on a pillow. This caused him to panic a little, but, when he heard her call his name, he relaxed.

"What is it?" He asked as he turned.

"Malik was wondering where you were." She answered. Altair nodded then saw her bandaged hands.

"We should get gloves to cover those up." He pointed at them. Tamar looked at her hands and her face reddened. The Grandmaster just smirked and walked out of the room, his student leading the way. When they approached the office was in, Altair saw the maps. "What's this?" He asked. "I thought we couldn't find anything else." He looked at Malik.

"So did I," Malik sighed. "That was I thought until I looked back at our symbol." He pointed at it. It was basically at the edge of the city of the rich district. "We thought that is where he went missing, but I do not believe it anymore. It would be useless information. Also, Abdi circled the area on his map, and it is old." Altair turned to his student. She hadn't see Munir's map, so he picked it up and showed it to her.

"Do you know what this area is?" She took the map and looked at it.

* * *

><p>As Tamar looked at the spot Altair pointed her heart skipped a beat. Rage, as strong as before, began surge through her.<p>

"Yes," she growled. "That is where Philip lives." She handed the map to Altair, who had a shocked look on his face.

"Are you sure." She looked at the map in his hands and nodded.

"I will never forget that place." Memories rushed through her head as a shiver went down her spine. But, she remember the kids of Sanctuary and relaxed. That is one thing she was grateful for that Altair had taught her: To see what is more important.

"Well, now we know where our target is, but how do we get to him." Malik sighed. Suddenly a messenger pigeon flew into the room and landed on the desk. Tamar watched as Altair gently snatched the creature and took off the message. He then put the bird in the cage and opened the message. It must of been bad news for he looked pale.

"Tamar, let's go!" He began walk, crumpling the paper in his hand.

"Altair, stop!" Malik called. "What happened?" Tamar looked between them, confused. She heard Altair sigh before turning around.

"It's from Maria!" He shouted, holding up the fist with the crumpled messaged. "The Sanctuary in the poor district is burned to the ground and there are some children missing!" Tamar's heart stopped. What did she hear? Her home is... gone? She stared in disbelief, slowly shaking her head. And the kids, some where missing? Did they die? Did Philip have them? She was panicking so bad, she forgot to breath correctly. Before anyone knew it, her legs gave out, forcing her on her hands and knees. Her stomach did such a flip that it caused her to vomit.

Tamar felt someone shake her, but nothing was taken in. She was shaking really bad, tears fell from her cheeks. But none of that mattered. All she thought of how she failed the kids who became her family. Then, darkness took over her vision and Tamar fell into someone's arms.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Malik cursed as Tamar was caught by Altair. She was still shaking badly. He had never seen anyone pass out after hearing a message, yet alone vomit. But, he knew his student was different. She knew the children and that was her home, and it was instantly gone. Even though he knew this, he was still confused.<p>

"What happened to her?" He looked at Malik.

"She went into shock." He sighed. "Too many things crushed on her at once. Put her somewhere to rest and get ready. I will clean up this mess and watch her." So, putting Tamar in his chair, Altair left the room, getting prepared to go to Damascus.

**AN: Sorry for the throwing up scene. And this is coming from personal experience of knowing what panic can cause.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

When Tamar woke up, she was surprised to find herself on a black horse. They were traveling quite fast. She never rode on one before, and, unsure of what to do, she was about to wrap her arms the beast's thick neck, but an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back and stayed there. Quickly turning her head, her green eyes met gold ones. They seemed sad, or something that Tamar couldn't place her finger on.

"Altair?" She asked. He only nodded. Instantly, she began to remember what she heard. "Altair, we have to-"

"I know." Her mentor growled, and, somehow, she knew it wasn't towards her. She felt relieved, but frightened and angered at the same time. She gripped her mentor's arm for comfort as they raced on, not sure what danger they were heading for.

* * *

><p>When they reached Damascus, they dismounted. Altair was about to go to a group of scholars when his student pushed through the guards and rushed into the city, an angry group of guards behind her. Rolling his eyes, he rushed after his student, a little enraged.<p>

"Well, at least her hood was up!" He whispered the snarled. Climbing up and over the rooftops, he noticed something strange with poor district. Everyone seemed sad, or scared, or both. When he finally caught up with the group, all of the guards were leaving. Searching around, all he saw was a garden house on top of a building. He opened the flap to find Tamar. Altair sighed with relief. "Come on, we need to go to the Bureau." He held out his hand and Tamar took it, pulling her out.

The whole entire time they ran over the rooftops, Tamar was silent. This bothered the Grandmaster deeply. She had her quiet moments, but this was for too long. Altair could only imagine what was going on inside her head. That's when he stopped. When he heard his student stop as well, he turned to look at her. Instantly, he knew something was wrong. She looked tired and her eyes looked distant. Before he could register any of this, he asked,

"Are you alright?" Tamar blinked and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She seemed frustrated as she asked the question. Altair walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Now is not the time to forget what I taught you." He said calmly. "I might not know your rage, but do not let revenge get a hold on you. It can neither bring good nor satisfaction to you. I know of that myself." He remembered Adha for a moment, then continued. "She was a dear friend of mine. Very dear to me. When I found out she was killed, I took revenge, and... And I found nothing out of it, in the end. Please, do not take that path." He looked at her with kind eyes, but her green ones still felt distant. Sighing, he released her shoulders and the took off again.

When they reached the Bureau, Tamar jumped down first. Altair watched as children rushed to her; crying, laughing, just happy to see her. He even saw his student tearing up and excepting the hugs. Altair jumped down, careful not to land on any children. He then entered the Rafiq's office. As soon as he entered, he was greeted with a strong hug from Maria, which he accepted by wrapping his arms around her shoulders. When they broke apart, Maria punched him in the arm.

"How dare you just leave me here!" She looked at her husband with both anger and relief. "You could have woken me up, or something! Luckily, William did tell me the news of what happened to Tamar." She walked pasted Altair to see Tamar. "She looks like an Assassin now, except for the color." She smirked and looked at the Grandmaster. "You taught her how to fight?" He nodded.

"Yes, and other things." He smiled, then got serious. He gently grabbed Maria's arm and brought her further into the room. "Is that all of the children? They are so few." He let go. Maria shook her head.

"No, some went with William." Then she looked down. "We tried to get all of them, but the fire and soldiers took us by surprise." Altair began to rub his forehead.

"How many are missing?" He asked.

"Seventeen, Akmal included." She looked at him, worried. "I should have tried harder, but... But there was so much chaos! Akmal rushed back to get the others, but they never came back. After the attack, we contacted-" Suddenly, there was commotion from the other room. The adults looked into the room filled with children. Most of there faces were sad or scared. Altair looked around and noticed why the change of mood. Tamar was gone.

* * *

><p>Tamar knew what they were talking about the instant Altair dragged Maria into the room. She was planning on staying until she heard Akmal was one of the missing. Her best friend, basically a brother, was missing! She told the children to stay quiet as she climbed out the Bureau. Now, she was jumping over rooftops, going to Sanctuary. When she landed, she just stood there in disbelief. Nothing was left. The church was now a pile of blackened rumble. There were a couple of beams still standing, but that was all.<p>

As she walked over the wreckage, hatred burned in her heart more than ever.

"Damn you!" She yelled as she kicked some of her burned home.

"You know," a woman's voice spoke. Tamar expected Maria as she turn toward the voice, but it wasn't. "This wouldn't of happened if you ran away, Catherine." This woman had dark brown hair and dark eyes. There were multiple scars on her face as well as her hands. She wore a red and white tunic with long sleeves and brown leggings that were clean. For shoes, they were leather boots. At her hip was a sword.

"Shut up!" Tamar yelled at her. "My name isn't 'Catherine'!" She put a hand on her own sword, but did not draw it out. The woman just smirked.

"An Assassin, now?" She chuckled and sighed. "I did not come here to fight Lord Philip wants to see you again. It has been such a long time, Catherine." Tamar glared at her. Before she could respond, the woman continued. "I bet those dear children of yours want to see you. Especially the boy that is your age." Tamar loosened the grip on the hilt of her sword.

* * *

><p>Altair landed in front of the burnt Sanctuary. Everything was ash, but that wasn't what he was looking for.<p>

"Tamar!" He shouted. She was no where in sight. "Tamar!" He activated Eagle Vision. Tamar was here, but she left. That's when he saw a red trail. He followed Tamar's trail and discovered it followed the red one. Why would she follow the enemy? She wasn't a traitor. That's when he remembered her loyalty. "She went for the children." He whispered. The trails led up a building, so, he followed them and stopped. Even though Altair could see in the distance, there was no one on the rooftops.

"Tamar, I hope you know what you are doing!" He snarled before following the trails again.

* * *

><p>The woman led Tamar in silence. Tamar, on the other hand, didn't mind. For one thing, she didn't want to be called "Catherine" again. Then the other was that she was planning. She needed to do was get all of the children out of there. But, where would they go? Their home was gone, destroyed make that. William's place was too small.<p>

"Catherine, we are here." The woman purred when she stopped. Tamar scowled, but stopped as well. It was a large building, decorated with gardens. Just looking at them made Tamar wish she was back in Masyaf.

"I told you, my name isn't 'Catherine'!" She snarled. The woman ignored her and went to the door and knocked. The door opened slightly, but Tamar couldn't see through the woman. The only words she caught were, "I brought her." Feeling nervous, she checked her hidden blade. It was prepared. Here, at this building, her nerves were on edge. The door opened wide enough for both of them to enter. The inside was clean, and there were four guards surrounding her.

"Hand over your weapons." One of the guards ordered. Having no choice, she took off the belt that held her sword and gave it to him. She hoped they didn't know about her hidden blade, which, luckily they didn't.

"Where are the kids?" She asked, her hands in fists. Everyone chuckled.

"You will see them shortly, after Lord Philip has a word with you." Before she could do anything, a bag was rushed over her head and her hands tied behind her back. She could not see or do anything. She was led down some stairs. They began to take a couple turns until she heard a door open. Tamar was forced on her knees and the bag was removed. Candle light blinded her as she saw a desk. Behind it was the man she hated more than anyone.

"Well, hello Catherine." Philip sneered. "It has been a long time."


	19. Chapter 19

**An: Philip's guards are different from the other guards. These one are one that were children that were abducted.**

**Part 19**

Tamar glared at the man who sat at the desk. Nothing had changed about him, except for his greying hairs. He had a smirk on his face which caused her to shutter.

"Leave us." Philip waved his hand. The five tipped their heads and left, shutting the door. When it shut, he got up and approached her. "It has been awhile, Catherine, don't you agree?" Tamar squirmed away, backwards, until her back was against the door, but she did not show fear. She was enraged. "Or, from what I heard, you go by 'Tamar' now-"

"Where are the kids?" She interrupted him. This caught Philip by surprise. His face turned red with rage. He walked over to Tamar and smacked her cheek. Even though it hurt, she glared at him. "Where are they, you son of bitch?" She snarled. She wasn't giving up; that was her family he stole from her! She would not let them down! Philip then chuckled, which caused Tamar to give him a curious look.

"Still a little rebel?" He sneered. Suddenly, he snatched the front of Tamar's shirt and hoisted her in the air. "Look at you! Assassin, written all over you: The hood up, red sash, long robes, but the color seems wrong!" He laughed before letting her drop. If Philip wanted to make a fool out of her, he failed, for she landed on her feet. "A cat, too, huh? How you were able to turn my own son against me is still astonishing! You're nothing _but_ a witch!" Ignoring this, she began to gasp in air.

"True," Tamar began to stumble on her words. "I-I turned Matthew against you. But-but you helped him see the truth as well!" As soon as the sentance left her mouth, a fist smacked against her cheek. This time, her legs gave out beneanth her, letting her fall with the punch. She then received two more kicks to the stomach, and after the hits, she tried to curl up, to protect herself from more hits. They never came. But, Philip grabbed the collar of her shirt again, making Tamar look at him. His face was purple with rage.

"Never," he snarled his words like vemon. "Say my son's name again, you filithy little witch!" He then threw her against the ground. Blood filled Tamar's mouth, so, turning to her side, she spat it out, which caused her to cough. She could not see him, but from the sigh he gave, Philip was settling down. "But, I still need you. Everything you have done brings me great anger, but, I see something else forming." Tamar, struggling, tried to sit up and looked at him, confused and terrified. "You wanted to see your children, right?" He gave her a sickening smile which made her stomach drop.

Before Tamar knew it, Philip was in front of her. Even though she struggled against him, Tamar was forced to her feet, her arms still tied behind her back. Now, she could see the damage as she looked down on herself: Blood and dirt were on the front of her uniform, which was also wrinkled. Her head, mostly her jaw, ached, as well as her stomach. Her legs were a little wobbley. She looked away, ashamed she looked like this. Philip still had a good grip on her arm as he opened the door. The guards were still there.

"Let's take her to her children, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Altair stopped on a rooftop, in front of a large house that had at least three floors in it and decorated with gardens. It looked quite peaceful to the Grandmaster's view, but, he got a strange feeling towards it. He couldn't explain it, but he felt fear and pain here. The road was too wide to jump across, and it was the only building on that side; it looked like it was built in to the wall that surrounded the city.<p>

He looked at the building, frustration rising. Altair wanted to just go through a window, but he had no idea what he would face. Then he thought of Tamar. Was she dead, or alive? His heart new she wouldn't give up without a fight. But, then there was her loyalty to her children. What would she do to protect them? Thinking, Altair decided, to wait. If nothing happened before the sun went down, he would enter. He looked at the sun. There was one hour before it set.

* * *

><p>Soon, Tamar was brought back to the entrance where she was brought in. They didn't even blindfold her, but her arms were still bound. Philip led the way while the guards escorted her. The woman was gone. As everyone stopped, Philip ordered the guards to leave, which they did. For a long time, Tamar glared at him. He only sneered as he looked at her for he could see how shaky her legs were. She was trying to stand with all her might.<p>

"You taught yourself well," he laughed. She only narrowed her eyes. "Even without my guidance, you managed to survive on the streets. You must of taught that to your children. Most defiant group of children I have seen." Now, Tamar smiled and almost laughed. That changed when the woman returned. And she was not alone.

"Tamar!" A little boy cried as a group of kids rushed at her, all trying to grab any part of her, tears running down there cheeks. Her legs collapsed and tears of her own formed in her eyes. She wanted to hug them, to reach for them, but her arms were bound and it wasn't time yet to use the hidden blade. Then she saw Akmal. He had cuts and bruises all over, but he still gave a teary smile. She forced herself and before she knew it, he wrapped her in a hug.

"I am so sorry." She cried in his shoulder. "I should have been here, but I wasn't."

"It's okay," He whispered. His grip got tighter. "William told us what happened to you. But, we knew you were going to come back, even in this hell." Now, she could tell he was crying, which he rarely did.

"Aww, what a touching reunion!" Philip said sarcastically. Tamar whipped around to face him, Akmal letting her go. Philip smiled when he got her attention. "Now, I want to make a deal-"

"Me for the kids!" She yelled without hesitation. Everyone stared at her, shocked. Philip was the first to recover.

"What? But, the children help me keep you in line!" he gave her a curious look. "Why would I let them go if I got you?" Tamar smirked.

"I would rather see them dead than see them serve you!" She shouted. "If you let them go, I will never leave."

"Tamar!" Akmal whispered, but she ignored him. She could fell the kids pulling at her clothes, begging her not to go. It broke her heart as Tamar ignored, but her heart and loyalty belonged to them, so she must protect them.

"I will serve you with without question, just let them go!" She yelled. "If you don't, I defy every order you give me!" Philip look shaken, with both anger and shock. She could tell he did not like how this was going, because he knew every word was possibly true.

"Release them!" He shouted, sounding defeated for he was looking at the ground, his hands in fists. "Open the doors." As soon as the doors were open, Tamar was snatched by the woman, a blade placed against her throat. Akmal tried to run to her aid. Instinct took over Tamar. She released her hiden blade, which sliced through the ropes that bound her.

* * *

><p>As soon as the doors opened, Altair went to street level. Barely anyone was walking the streets, but, that was until the seventeen missing children were pushed out the door, Akmal trying to break free of the man holding by the shirt, who threw him out. The two doors shut behind him. The boy did not give up. He went up and banged on the door.<p>

"Give her back, you son of a bitch!" As soon as he said that, Altair realized Tamar was missing. But, that is also when he noticed the archers, there was at least four. Before any of them released an arrow, he was dragging Akmal away, the children following. The whole time, he was trying to hit the Grandmaster, but all he did was curse at him. When they were in an alley, Altair let him go.

Akmal whipped around and glared at him. He reminded Altair of a snarling dog: Bared teeth, narrowed eyes, almost ready to attack. Which is why he was a little scared to ask anything at first. But, he didn't need to speak.

"Why didn't you do anything!" Akmal yelled at him. "She could have... Agh!" He threw his hands up in the air and walked away, sixteen children behind him.

"Akmal!" Altair shouted, he ran up to catch up with the child. "Akmal, then help me get her back! Work with me and I swear I will make it up to you, Tamar, and every child here!" This got his attention.

"How?" was all Akmal asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry this is late, but another story is bothering me that I will put on here! It is <em>Assassin's Creed <em>and _Gladiator _mixed!**


End file.
